Prism Core - Final Fantasy VII
by Zechui Kirisame
Summary: A secret project was held eighteen years ago prior to Jenova Project. Mekazu, with the power of a SOLDIER and a Cetra, searches for the truth about himself. When he learns everything, his entire destiny changes with the help of Zack and Cloud, also guided by Minerva, the Goddess. AU! T for language. Warning: Major ironic plot twists ahead! Will Zack survive at the end? COMPLETE.
1. Prologue - Project Ragnarok

**Alright guys, this is an AU fic, which means, three friends? NOPE. Four friends! XD Oh well this an AU.**

**Crisis Core is the timeline here. Zack and Cloud are the deuteragonists.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crisis Core and the Final Fantasy 7 itself, except for my OC and fan-made terms. Note that if something is the same as in the original ones, it is coincidence.**

**Prologue, Start!**

* * *

_Sixteen years ago, there was another project besides Jenova Project G and Jenova Peoject S,_

_it was... Project R, or, Project Ragnarok. The ShinRa Electric Power Company's Science Department held a meeting about Project G and Project S's results. Genesis and Angeal, born under Project G. Sephiroth under the latter. The leftover specimens' genes and expierments were not anymore left into a waste. Instead, they conducted a new project: Project R. _

_The main goal of Project R was to simply create a one-man army soldier against the rebels of Shinra, resulting in countless massacres for those who oppose them. Jenova, the calamity from the skies, had its cells taken and used for experiments. _

_Project R used the leftover S cells with altering Jenova cells now called R cells, injected into a fetus of a pregnant woman. The fetus was born as a boy, and the scientists named him 'Mekazu', or its full name, 'Mekazu Ataxia'. He was kept under observation for years, as his physical prowess were deemed around the same level as Sephiroth's, but still there is the age gap, deeming Mekazu is the latest child born from an experiment. But they hid the content about the Project R and kept it under the lowest levels of Shinra Manor's library._

_Mekazu was a happy child in his early years, but he was entirely changed when his mother died from sickness. He became a rather gloomy person at childhood, as he is took by Shinra and trained as a SOLDIER, with Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. _

_As of today, the three are now SOLDIER 1st Class, leaving Mekazu 2nd behind._

**Present Time, at SOLDIER Floor**

"Mekazu! Quit dozing off around the SOLDIER Floor! You have an assignment, and if you keep going on like that, you'll never be 1st!" said a fellow SOLDIER, noticed that Mekazu was sleeping while Director Lazard issued an assignment to him.

Mekazu woke up and yawned from the table desk, as he said. "Screw this shit, I'm coming."

His friend sighed as Mekazu went to the director's office. Lazard greeted Mekazu.

Director Lazard explained. "The Wutai War is over, only to find some Genesis copies laying off around the ruins. SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal is also missing. Will you investigate?" Mekazu raised his eyebrow as he heard copies. "I guess... something's odd. I'll do it."

Lazard said. "Once your assignment has been finished, come see me for a surprise."

Mekazu noticed this but left for the mission.

* * *

**How is it, guys? The prologue. Let me know your expectations next! Accepting bad reviews.**

**Rate and Review, please! :D**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out!**


	2. Act 1 - The Ragnarok SOLDIER rises

**Well, I can make another chapter within the day. Chapter 2, up!**

**P.S. This might be just like Crisis Core. These events in the story directly connects to the canon Crisis Core, but everything is focused on OC, Mekazu. Lets just say its some hidden plot meant for Mekazu aside Zack's story. To sum this up, Mekazu knows everything about the Project G's results first before Zack, in a secret mission.**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, only my OC Mekazu Ataxia and fan-made terms. Anything that might be the same as the canon were only pure coincidence to me, in case I don't know.**

* * *

**Fort Tamblin - Ruins**

After the final stage of Wutai War was over, Mekazu and the other SOLDIERs were investigating the lying Genesis copies which were defeated by the first squad's SOLDIER, Angeal. Also a red materia was lying dormant which used to summon Ifrit, defeated by Zack Fair.

Mekazu was irritated by the smell of the ruins. "This was one big damn battle. They didn't even mind the fucking smell of gases in this ruins!" Fellow SOLDIERs laughed with him as they split up to investigate and encountered more G copies, engaging for another combat.

As for Mekazu, a red figure approached, Mekazu was the first to speak. "Genesis."

Genesis came and saw Mekazu, he replied. "Oh, so it is you, my buddy, Mekazu Ataxia."

Instead of Mekazu being enraged, he asked calmly. "So Angeal is gone as well, huh?" Genesis replied. "He is coming with me." Mekazu said. "Then, let me ask. Is this entire SOLDIER desertion is acted like your own beloved LOVELESS?"

Genesis was surprised, yet amused. "So you know my hobby, after all. Too bad, you aren't in the part of LOVELESS." Mekazu replied. "Trying to find the Gift of the Goddess to stop "degradation"?" Genesis's eyes widen as Mekazu knew his purpose of desertion.

"So you know my state, huh? Where did you get that information?" he replied.

Mekazu replied. "From a Mako Reactor who has some papers about a project, which was my last assignment. And, I talked to Hollander directly wherein he has nothing to do with this desertion yet."

Mekazu recited. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_. Is that the first one you are going onto?"

Genesis replied. "Correct." Mekazu snickered. "Enough talk, I'm taking you back to Shinra." Mekazu prepared a battle stance while Genesis held another red materia, preparing to summon it. "Not happening, Mekazu." His hand dropped the red materia suddenly by a flash of knife thrown, scarring Genesis's gloves.

Genesis said, amused. "Impressive, Mekazu. A SOLDIER 2nd classs which physical power is on par with the hero, Sephiroth. Very well. I won't waste this materia on you, but on someone else in the tree with dumbapples." He asked Mekazu. "Why do you keep this info instead of leaking it to Shinra?"

"Because, they never told me about my past." Mekazu's look darkened.

"I see. Now I'm off." Genesis disappeared suddenly.

His voice echoed on Mekazu's head. '_To find how, and why you existed, is it? Your questions will be answered by "someone".'_

Mekazu gripped a leaf in his hand tightly, trying to cope on the past of his deceased mother.

A group of infantrymen came to Mekazu. The first one said. "Sir! The areas are clear! Should we get back to the headquarters?"

Mekazu replied. "Yeah, I got some reporting to do."

**SOLDIER Director's Office, Shinra Building**

The SOLDIERs and Security returned to the building. After an hour of reporting about Genesis's sightings. He lied that Genesis was only spotted and disappeared with a flash of light. The rest of his comrades cleaned up the copies.

Lazard said. "I see. Good work enough, Mekazu. As for the surprise.." Director Lazard opened a briefcase containing three materia and one strange bracelet.

Mekazu was unimpressed. "What kind of materia are they? Same as my old useless marbles?" Lazard chuckled. "No, its actually the real Materia." Mekazu's eyes widened. "You mean... based off from the real Lifestream and not from Mako?!"

He replied. "Precisely."

Mekazu equipped the first two materia in his arms by infusing it, he has shown this abilities since he was a 3rd class. He wore the bracelet in the left arm. "And what is this bracelet?"

Lazard replied. "That, is the Prism Core. A memento from your beloved mother. She meant to give you this once she is gone." Mekazu got jolted out when he heard about his mother, making his mood gloomy.

Lazard comforts Mekazu. "Now, now. Forget dwelling in the past, alright?" Mekazu said. "Fine."

Mekazu was dismissed and went back to SOLDIER Floor, greeted with his friends.

"So, did Director rewarded you anything?"

"Mom's memento. Its so fucking depressing."

"Oh, we're sorry. Anyways, great work back then!"

"Thanks, guys."

Mekazu pondered on the window in SOLDIER Floor, the urban city was filled with lights.

"Are you... Mekazu Ataxia?"

The cold voice was recognized by Mekazu. Mekazu turned around and it was a male with gray sleek hair and black suit, with silver shoulder pads.

Mekazu said. "S...Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth said. "Director wants you at his office, next assignment he said"

Mekazu replied. "Alright, give me a moment. I'll come."

Few minutes later...

Director Lazard said. "I apologize for calling you so soon. Actually, this is not an assignment but some training." Mekazu replied. "No need, I wanna brush off the trauma in my mind."

Lazard said. "Sephiroth, the hero wants to test your skills, since Genesis said before the desertion, your skills were like on par with him."

Mekazu's eyes widen. "What? I'm not that good..." Sephiroth said. "Which is why, we will test you. Director wants to see your battle skills." Lazard stated. "Depending on the results, you might advance to 1st." This made Mekazu cringe.

Mekazu reluctantly accepted the training and both went to the Training Room, with Lazard watching on the monitor.

The VR starts, the location is at Sister Ray. Mekazu prepares his SOLDIER sword against Sephiroth who prepares his Masamune.

Sephiroth said. "Concentrate, Mekazu. Your training ends successfully when you land a hit on me."

Mekazu replied. "Yeah."

The training begins as both swords clash one another, Sephiroth slashing Mekazu with a series of combos while Mekazu blocks it every time, maintaining his high reaction time. Both dashed apart. Sephiroth said. "Impressive, Mekazu. To be able to block all of my fast attacks..."

Mekazu said. "Its my time to take on the offensive!"

Mekazu clashed again with Sephiroth but his combo is different: He rolls midair with a sword like a porcupine, and giving a series of thrusts like a woodpecker. Sephiroth blocked them all, too.

Sephiroth slashes Mekazu off guard at the same time he thrusts it forward. Mekazu's arm was wounded but Sephiroth's glove ripped a part. The VR interface ended as they finished training. Mekazu used Cure to heal his arm while they went back to the office.

Lazard clapped his hands slowly, impressed. "So the rumors are true, Mekazu. You are on par with him." Mekazu nodded, Sephiroth said. "That porcupine attack... I sense that only you can do it." Mekazu said. "Hey, do you even have a family?"

Sephiroth replied. "My mother was named Jenova, but she died after my birth."

Mekazu said. "Oh..."

Lazard said. "Mekazu, congratulations. You are now a SOLDIER 1st Class."

Mekazu said. "Huh...? Seems... I got a part of my freedom now."

Lazard explained. "Your desired 1st class outfit has already been made. You may change into it in Briefing Room."

Lazard said before Mekazu left the office. "A 1st can have his own outfit, and weapon. He can also reject assignments, and during assignments you lead your lower fellowmen." Mekazu sighed as he went to briefing room to change his clothes from the supply pod.

Mekazu's appearance changed- He wears a black trench coat except that his black coat lengthed up to the upper arm only like a t-shirt, and has no shoulder pads but a high collar being like a vampire, his inner shirt is also black as well as the rest are black, his pants, his shoes. He has a black buckle with a SOLDIER logo on it. His spiked windswept hair had red trims now as well as his coat.

His SOLDIER friends saw him.

"Holy Shit, congrats Mekazu, SOLDIER 1st Class!"

"Yeah, you're great!"

"We will be able to reach you someday, haha!"

"Thanks, I'm off somewhere for now." he replied.

* * *

**Where is he gonna go? Find out at Chapter 2! Wonder why I made him 1st right away? He'll do a series of assignments while the canon events are on the run. **

**Rate and Review, guys! XD**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out!**


	3. Act 2 - His Hometown

**The last chapter of the day! Act 3! Mekazu will be on Modeoheim for the pod-like device, but he WILL NOT directly follow the timeline of the canon CC. He has other assignments which are linked to his past, like Project R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7. Only my OC, and fan-made terms. Whatever things are similar to canon, its pure coincidence.**

* * *

**Modeo Ravine - East, two months later**

Mekazu was walking freely along the ravine alone, yet assigned by Lazard to investigate a pod-like device in Modeoheim, also his hometown, after Angeal's demise.

Mekazu said to himself. "Never thought I'll come back from my hometown ten years from now..."

Mekazu went farther to the ravine.

**Modeo Ravine - North**

Mekazu found a mako excavation site at the sight from the cliff. "This must be it." he said.

He jumped up down to enter the site, and searches everywhere. Genesis copies suddenly apperared out of nowhere.

"According to Zack's report, Genesis jumped down from the reactor. I know his death isn't possible, because he HAS a WING." cited Mekazu.

The copies outnumbered him at the center, and he was beaten up because of the status ailment 'Stop'. Mekazu got enraged. "Being that hurt for the first time, you're going to die, assholes!"

Mekazu's Prism Core glowed brightly, as he floats in the sky, forming a Limit Break: Ragnarok.

Mekazu said emotionlessly. "Ragnarok. Death's Onslaught." The copies limped on the floor with abnormal wounds, and their souls extracted from their bodies gathered together being absorbed into the Prism Core, afterwards he used Curaga to heal himself.

"You got that right, Mekazu. I'am, alive." came a slowly clapping Genesis with his looks degraded a bit with a black wing.

"The main character of LOVELESS can't die." Mekazu chuckled. "So, what brings you here in my den?" asked Genesis.

"The pod-like device." replied Mekazu.

"Oh, no. It was stolen." said Genesis sarcastically.

"Then, I'm calling Shinra." Mekazu snapped his fingers, signaling the hidden men where led by Sephiroth to go inside. Once Mekazu turned around, black feathers were the only things remained at Genesis's spot. The clone's bodies are still laying down dead.

Sephiroth's men came and he himself asked Mekazu. "What happened?"

"Cleaned up some "cockroaches". Turns out, it was STOLEN." replied Mekazu.

"What about the copies here?" asked the first man.

"Genesis, is still... ALIVE." he replied.

All of them were shocked except for Sephiroth. Sephiroth commanded. "Mekazu, we're going back. Reporting to Shinra Headquarters." Mekazu nodded. "Alright."

**Shinra Building - SOLDIER Director's Office**

"Huh...?" Mekazu and Sephiroth were surprised that the Director has gone missing.

A call from Security issued. "Junon has been attacked! Zack Fair has gone to the location to keep Dr. Hollander in custody. The remaining available SOLDIERs, clear out the enemies!"

Mekazu's eyes widen. "What?!"

Sephiroth nodded. "We need to get to Junon immediately. You will be helping others in supressing the enemies."

Mekazu replied. "Roger!"

**Junon**

Half or the SOLDIERs were wounded and unable to fend off the enemy in the area, Genesis copies. Mekazu landed the right spot and cleared the path, proceeding to more levels and clear out copies.

Mekazu went frustrated. "Damn! There's no end to them!" he said. The Prism Core on his wrist glowed. "So that's the answer, huh? Fine. Untimely Blast from the Skies!"

Mekazu's palm opened forth, generating a red-black rune and gave a huge beam of darkness towards the mass groups of copies, disintegrating them without harming the surroundings because it is an enclosed energy that only hits the target, not the surroundings.

With almost all of the copies cleared in Junon, Mekazu went to the Junon Airport first.

Mekazu sighed, and called Sephiroth. "Seems the coast is clear. Copies successfully eradicated!"

Sephiroth replied via phone. "Good. Your work is done, you may rest." Mekazu checked if there was people around, and he is alone.

_Flashback, a month ago_

_Mekazu discovered a secret laboratory under the Shinra Building while checking the archive of activities. There are articles of the Jenova Project, also as Jenova Project G, and Jenova Project S. He started reading. _

_"Jenova Project G, or Project Gillian, injected Jenova cells into the fetus of the woman named Gillian Hewley, giving birth to Angeal Hewley. On the other side, Genesis Rhapsodos was also born from the experiments regarding with Project G led by Dr. Hollander. As of this year's result, Genesis is shown as a failure due to signs of degradation, on the other hand Angeal is deemed perfection, a two-way conduit that Jenova's power was passed onto him completely, to be able to copy traits and pass the genes along to others." _

_Mekazu laid the paper off to read the second._

_"Jenova Project S, led by Professor Hojo, used countless failed experiments to create a perfect SOLDIER. As also Jenova cells to give birth to another fetus with Cetra powers, with a female sc... nam..__ed L... Cres... *paper tattered and stained* and gave birth to the offspring named "Sephiroth." During the years he was raised to be the super soldier due to his otherworldly skills, and deemed a celebrity war hero at the present generation.__"_

_Mekazu's eyes widen as he learned that his distant friends were actually the results from experiments. "Wha.. they're only... the results?!" Mekazu noticed an open safe block and acquired a piece of paper. He read it._

_"An ultra-secret project only known by few: Project R, or addressed as, Project Ragnarok. The leftover specimen's genes, altered Jenova cells called the R cells, and the remaining spare S cells from Jenova Project S were injected together in a single fetus, naming the baby *part torn apart, tattered and stained* The purpose of Project R is to simply make the result a one-man army soldier, taking out all who oppose Shinra easy and single-handedly, implying the meaning of "Ragnarok" according to the legendary summon Odin's legend."_

_Mekazu's eyes widen. "What? Another project? Who could it be this time?"_

* * *

**That's all! Ever wondered why the events are so rushy? This is AU, duh! XD But anyways there will be chapters for the four-year sequence for the aftermath of Nibelheim Incident. Zack and Cloud were contained in the lab, while Mekazu is on the run finding answers. Good night guys! XD Remember to rate and review! ;3**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out! **


	4. Act 3 - Mekazu's Wings

**XD Update of the day~ Act 3! We will end the Junon plot. Note that this is like the altered Crisis Core, thats why I took some canon scenes with alterations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, only my OCs and fan made terms. Anything suddenly similar to canon, its coincidence.**

* * *

**Junon Airport**

After the flashback, Mekazu took a deep breath. "Who was the person born from Project R?" he wondered.

He sighed, and floated up in the sky. "I remember, Genesis said... we are...MONSTERS." Mekazu swiped his hand sidewards, and a black wing with red trims emerged at his back.

"Doesn't look like monsters to me. Better fly off!" Mekazu flew off fast speeds with dropping red-trimed black feathers.

_An hour later_

Zack has failed to retrieve Hollander, he escaped by falling off getting caught by G copies flying to escape.

"Mission failed. This goes on your permanent record." said Sephiroth, walking towards the heliport along with the other Turks.

"Sephiroth! Long time no see." said a surprised Zack.

"Let the Turks take care of the rest. I was on my way to Modeoheim, but I heard you were in the area." stated Sephiroth.

"Lucky me." said Zack.

Sephiroth noticed the red-trimed black feather, he picked it up and examined it.

"Looks like a new wing has emerged- Someone is also on the run." explained Sephiroth.

"What?! Now there is someone another besides Genesis?!" said Zack, shocked.

Sephiroth replied. "We'll have to investigate who owns this feather, and we should know his motives."

"Permission to return... granted." said Sephiroth.

"Uh, yeah." replied Zack.

"Take care."

"You too. Hey, what's going on in Modeoheim?"

"The device that Hollander was using has been stolen."

Zack asked. "...Genesis?"

Sephiroth replied. "Probably. We'll meet again soon."

Zack replied. "I'll hold you to that." Zack left.

**Northern Crater, seven hours later**

Meanwhile, Mekazu already flew far away, towards the Northern Crater.

"Legends say, Jenova came to this world in the crater.." said Mekazu.

Mekazu landed down on the edge of the Northern Crater, observing.

"...Shit. Its like a bottomless sinkhole." stated Mekazu.

Mekazu noticed something, a red crystal at the edge.

He pulled it upwards, turning out to be a broadsword with a black blade, with an unknown Materia on the hilt, and red trims, it had a demonic glow. It was new.

"Did I just...manifested this crystal into a weapon?" said a surprised Mekazu.

Mekazu took one more glance at the weapon, he finally decided to own it. "I guess, I'll name it Andromeda." He threw his SOLDIER sword far away and replaced Andromeda on the sheath.

A phone call was heard.

"Mekazu!"

"Hm?"

"Shinra wants you to come ASAP! They need you for an assignment."

"Go tell them I'll reach Shinra within eight hours. This place is so damn far away, I'd call it a North Hole or something."

"Gotcha! They'll be waiting."

The phone hung up.

Mekazu sighed. "Oh well, I can keep my wing." Mekazu's wing appeared and flew off fast pace back to Shinra.

**Meanwhile, at Shinra Building's laboratories**

"Professor, you can't be serious! Making copies of "him"..." said the first scientist.

"Why? I'm the one who led Project R, after all. The result was a success after sixteen years." said Professor Alexander, a 46-year old scientist.

"We need his samples, then." said the second scientist.

Alexander grinned wide. "No need, I have collected his battle data and recorded his genes in a single capsule." He started to look serious. "I can't let that damn Hojo hog all the glory by Sephiroth."

And then they began replicating the genes with the test subjects..

**Six hours later, at Shinra Building.**

Mekazu returned and his wing was gone back inside his body, only to be escorted directly by Security to the office of President Shinra.

President Shinra's chair turned around, and greeted Mekazu.

"Why hello there, Mekazu Ataxia. Have a seat." said President Shinra.

Mekazu sat, and asked. "Hm, is there anything you need from me, sir?"

"Certainly. I want YOU, to destroy all those who oppose our company."

"It seems vague... I don't know if I can handle them."

"Very well. I will give you all the details about our enemies and then destroy them all."

"Fine by me, I'll go." said Mekazu.

President Shinra said. "I thank you for cooperating with us. You will be rewarded nicely."

Mekazu left to the rooftop of Shinra Building.

He held the letter of President Shinra. It contained:

_Our first target is AVALANCHE. They are the eco-terrorist group against us. You may destroy as many as you want, if you wish. But let the Turks handle their leaders._

_-President Shinra_

Mekazu summoned his black wing with red trims on it and flew off fast speeds towards the coordinates. "No one should know who the fucking hell owns the feathers, only ME who knows."

At a random location, Mekazu identified his targets while in the air. His first natural Materia to be used, Giant Firaga, he launched it at the center, wiping the first squad with a size of Ifrit's raging flames during his summon. He flew off to search for another group of AVALANCHE members.

_Two hours later,_

Mekazu submitted the report and received a reply through mail in his phone.

_Dear Mekazu Ataxia_,

_I am pleased about your performance on your first assignment against AVALANCHE. We are able to do more Mako projects without any interruption. You are free of assignments for 1 week, as a reward. You may also explore everywhere you want._

_-President Shinra_

"Free of assignments, eh? Good timing. I gotta go anywhere I want!" said Mekazu, leaving to somewhere.

Before Mekazu left, he saw Sephiroth about to board the helicopter.

"Sephiroth, a mission?"

"Yes. We were going to investigate a reactor in Nibelheim."

"Can I come?"

"Hmm... if you have no schedule, you may."

Sephiroth boarded the helicopter and it flew towards Nibelheim. Afterwards, Mekazu flew off to Nibelheim by his wings.

* * *

**What will Mekazu do in Nibelheim? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Rate and Review, guys! :D**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out!**


	5. Act 4 - The Truth behind the Project pt1

**Chapter of the day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. I only own my OCs and fan made terms. Anything similar to canon, its coincidence. Canon events might take place and be altered.**

* * *

**Nibelheim**

Sephiroth, Zack and two infantrymen arrived at Nibelheim.

Mekazu joined them but headed straight for Mt Nibel's trail. "Shit. I found something!" said Mekazu.

Mekazu landed down and saw a mako spring. He acquired a liquid part and inspected on it. A godly, female voice was heard. '_Will you succumb to this artificial energy? Or try to restore it back to the River of Life?'_

Mekazu shook his head, and spilled the contained mako back in the spring.

Monsters encountered Mekazu and he noticed it. "Aww man, I wanna slack off."

**A day later, at Mt. Nibel**

Sephiroth and Zack investigated the reactor, they looked around. Zack looked at the sealed door with the cover "JENOVA".

Zack said. "The door is sealed, of course." When he thought about the cover, he turned back to the door. "Jenova?"

Sephiroth said. "This is the cause of the malfunction. This section is broken. Zack, go seal the valve. Why did it break?"

Zack inspected the tank and he saw a humanoid monster-like creature inside. He asked. "What is that?"

Sephiroth replied. "You average SOLDIER members are mako-infused humans. You're enhanced, but still human. But then, what are those things? Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours."

Zack said. "Are they... monsters?"

Sephiroth replied. "Yes. The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them. Abominations spawned by mako energy...That's what monsters are."

Zack asked. "You said "average". What about you?"

In response, Sephiroth turned around with feeling of distress. Zack approached to comfort him. "Hey, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth said. "Could it be...that I...? ...was created the same way? Am I the same as these monsters? I knew, ever since I was a child... I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this...This was not what I meant. Am I...a human being?"

Suddenly, a blast hits Zack, knocking him down. Sephiroth blocked it with a magic shield.

"No such luck, you are a monster." said Genesis. "Genesis! So you are alive!" said Zack, in pain. "I suppose I am, if you call this living." replied Genesis, showing his degrading body.

A black feather with red-trims on it fell down infront of Genesis."So much for drawing it to the wrong conclusion, Genesis." Mekazu descended, with a wing.

Zack was surprised. "So you are the one in the Junon Airport! Who are you?!"

Genesis said. "He's Mekazu, the Ragnarok SOLDIER."

Mekazu saw Zack, and said. "Oh, its you. The one who upholds his honor to be a hero. Nice to meet you, even though you view me as an enemy."

Sephiroth asked Mekazu. "Mekazu... What is that wing?" Mekazu replied. "A monster's wing."

Mekazu said. "Sephiroth... Your mother's cells, are EVERYWHERE."

Sephiroth asked. "What is the Jenova Project?"

Genesis sat down, and replied. "The Jenova Project... was the term used for all experiments... relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

"My mother's... cells?"

"Poor little Sephiroth... You've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but..."

Zack said, still in numb shape. "Genesis, no!" Mekazu said. "Genesis, are you trying to ignite him?"

Genesis continued. "Jenova... was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer. She's a monster." Sephiroth's face look horrified.

Mekazu said. " 2000-year-old rock layer..." Genesis replied to Mekazu. "Yes, the Northern Crater." Mekazu got surprised. "The big sinkhole where I went..."

He pleaded. "Sephiroth...I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade."

Genesis stood up. "SOLDIER 1st Class, Sephiroth!"

"Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal... and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S..."

Zack asked. "S?"

Genesis continued. "...used countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster.""

Mekazu raised a brow. "What about Project R?" Zack's eyes went wide. "R?! I never heard about the third experiment!"

Genesis smirked, and replied back. "Ah, yes. From what I read... Project R.. used the spare remains of Project S's altered Jenova cells and Project G's specimens' genes, forming into one more powerful SOLDIER."

Mekazu said. "I know. Who the hell is the result of Project R?"

"In fact, the offspring of Project R was... YOU."

Absolute silence filled up the air for two minutes, with Mekazu's shocked look.

"How come I'm a result of an experiment?!"

Genesis replied, stating the obvious. "You are the Ragnarok SOLDIER of Shinra. Project R is addressed, as Project Ragnarok, the only ultra-secret project of Shinra led by Professor Alexander, with help of Professor Hojo and Hollander only. Didn't Shinra appointed you to single-handledly destroy almost all of AVALANCHE?"

Mekazu said. "Then that "one-army soldier created to destroy who oppose Shinra"...

Genesis said. "Correct. It was you."

Sephiroth asked. "What do you want of me?"

Genesis said. "Your traits cannot be copied unto others. You're genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade. Same goes to Mekazu, but he can diffuse his genes. Share your cells with me, Sephiroth."

Genesis held out an apple, and recited.

_'__My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.'_

Sephiroth approached Genesis. "Whether your words are lies created to deceive me... or the truth, that I have sought all my life... it makes no difference." He knocked the apple and walks away. "You will rot." Zack stood up and ran, following him. "Sephiroth!"

Genesis said. "I see.. perfect monster indeed." Mekazu said, unimpressed. "He believed that this alien is his mother... not even knowing her real mother is a scientist.."

Genesis raised his brow. "How come his real mother is a scientist?"

Mekazu replied. "It said, 'injected pure Jenova cells into a fetus of a female scientist at named.' And her name is covered with permanent dust shit."

He replied back. "If you want to know more about Project R, you should see Shinra Manor.

Mekazu nodded and Genesis left.

* * *

**That's all for today! If you correctly guessed who is Sephiroth's real mother, then you win! X****D**

**Rate and Review, guys! :D**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans Out!**


	6. Act 5 - The Truth behind the Project pt2

**Meh, Writers' Block all gone. Continuing!**

**Spoiler: Mekazu's destined battle against someone super powerful, lel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and fan-made terms!**

* * *

'_If you want to know more, visit Shinra Manor.'_ The words echoed on Mekazu's head after Genesis left.

"Shinra Manor, huh?" said Mekazu.

A blast of energy engulfs Mekazu and it cleared, leaving a world of Lifestream.

"What in the world?!" said a shocked Mekazu.

**"Calm down, young boy." **said a godly, female voice, meters away, clad in armor and a big shield.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Mekazu.

**"I am the Goddess, Minerva." **said Minerva, without a helmet.

"...Did I...die?" asked Mekazu.

**"Silly mortal,****this is just a brief stop of time and I want to talk to you."**replied Minerva.

Minerva continued."**Mekazu Ataxia, the Ragnarok SOLDIER. Are you aware of Jenova?"**

"The extra-terrestrial alien from the North Crater?" asked Mekazu.

"**Correct. And, Jenova is awakening in any time of moment soon. It can shapeshift into anyone, even me, or you. Back then thousands of years ago, Jenova wiped out almoat all of the Cetra. Mekazu, you are born with her cells, but it was altered. Your traits cannot be copied but your genes can be diffused. You can not even degrade, but one thing is sure dangerous. You are the only one in the world who has R cells, the primary ability to unleash the seventh weapon of the Planet- Ragnarok." **replied Minerva.

Mekazu asked. "So you mean this mako-lovers(Shinra) are gonna hunt me for it?"

Minerva replied. **"Correct. Once they know about Ragnarok, for sure they will come after you."**

Mekazu said. "Hey... what's Ragnarok?"

**"Ragnarok is the term where all the mightiest will die by the one who bears its power.. Ragnarok Weapon, R cells, and YOU are connected to the other summon- Loki. He is affilated with Odin. Unlike the other weapons, Ragnarok has a dependent AI and will be under control by remoted power of R cells. It doesn't appear as a machine but a direct weapon itself, Mekazu." **replied Minerva.

Minerva summoned a red materia and gave this to Mekazu. "**Once your flame burns out, that materia will ignite it back from the ashes. May we meet again, Mekazu."**

A flash of light occured, this time he was at the Shinra Manor library.

"...Huh? "Ignite it back from the ashes."... I guess so..." said Mekazu.

Sephiroth, who was reading all the time, noticed Mekazu. "What brings you here?"

Mekazu replied. "Jenova Project." Sephiroth nodded and continued reading.

Mekazu noticed the entire area for a while, and saw a small book in the floor, he took and opened it.

He started reading.

_"I, Professor Alexander, wrote this book entirely for about the Project R. I was one of the minor scientists back then when Jenova Project was held. Our top-researcher- Professor Gast Faremis investigated a lifeform in a giant crater. He named this life form Jenova, and excavated it from the 2000-year-old rock layer. Researches were performed, and she was deemed a Cetra, the ancient race of the Planet before humans existed. ShinRa Electric Power Company, the company I work for, started funding a major project- Jenova Project. Its purpose is to make a Cetra-Human hybrid, wherein powerful people may be born. There were two people leading two sub-major experiments and they are in bid for leadership for Science Division- Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander. Professor Hojo is like a mad scientist, I must say. His work before Jenova Project was heck insane- ShinRa weapons were gone berserk yet he isn't blamed for the damage it caused. Second, Dr. Hollander. Since he started working about Jenova Cells, he thought of splitting the genetic codes of a host then passing them along to other subjects; making them copies, or clones. The first project, was Jenova Project G. It was called "Project Gillian" led by Dr. Hollander. Gillian Hewley, a pregnant woman injected with Jenova cells, making the newborn baby a special existence. Some were also injected, but they failed. As for the another one, there was also a success. Jenova Project S, led by Professor Hojo. He injected Jenova cells directly to a female scientist named Lucrecia Crescent, whom the fetus was still in embryonic stage. We were still anticipating the results of these projects until six more months passed..."_

"Woah..." said Mekazu. He turned a page and continued.

_"Two months later, we held a meeting. Our scientists assessed the results of the two projects. There were leftovers, by the way. The first one said, they should be disposed immediately, so we can finish the project without a mess. The second one said no, because the failed experiments...might be monsters. Monsters, they say, huh? I decided to give it a call. "Why not use the leftovers from each project into a new ultra-secret project?" I suggested. These scientists thought for a while and agreed. At first Hojo clapped, and praased on me for such a good idea. Dr. Hollander also followed suit, and then we three went to Shinra's office. Several days later, the idea was approved. Shinra stated, that, these four first SOLDIERs will be the 4 hearts of SOLDIER. This new project is only known to us THREE, we hid it by telling the others that it was REJECTED. Dr. Hollander, Professor Hojo and I declared this project... as Project Ragnarok, led by me. Hojo stated that this wll be a one-man army soldier who destroys the ones who oppose Shinra. Our experiment carried out in Modeoheim, in a Mako excavation site, and we took a pregnant woman as our test subject... she is Zeny Ataxia. Dr. Hollander, he gathered the failed leftover specimens' genes of the failed experiments in Project G. He fused them into on, sealing it into a successful genetic code. Hojo, who did not want to share the S cells, he altered it instead and dubbed it R cells, the Jenova cells altered with a mythology, he say. All are injected to this womb in just two hours, and we monitored the baby via ultrasound waves. There is one heck of a problem, though. Due to too much experiments used, the baby's development period on the womb got delayed for TWO years." _

After reading, Mekazu clenched his fist, shaking in rage He mumbled. "Why...why did Mom has to be included in this whole damn thing?! Why?!"

* * *

**That's all guys! Nibelheim Incident with the mix of Mekazu's Outrage aill come soon!**

**Rate and Review!**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out!**


	7. Act 6 - Mekazu's Fury

**Sorry for this late update! School and stuff : Anyways, here we go! I decided, why not Mekazu would get some of a slight romance before the incident? xD**

**Additional Notes: Ragnarok blade of FFVII is different from my Ragnarok Weapon of Prism Core. Remember this story has CC's canon plot with alterations, but much more detailed. :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OCs.**

* * *

**A few hours before the incident.****..**

Mekazu finished reading everything about the Jenova Project, and went off to a mountain cliff to refresh. "Hmm..."

**"Young boy, are you still in doubt?"** asked Minerva, appearing beside him armorless, only her godly robe.

Mekazu turned around to make sure no one else is there, and proceeded to sit.

"Why wouldn't I? So much complicated keywords..." said Mekazu, he shook his head.

**"I see."** Minerva also sat down.

"Well, can you call me by name?" asked Mekazu.

**"Alright it is, Mekazu."** replied Minerva, as she pulled Mekazu behind closer, and lets him lay on her lap.

"Wha...?" asked a confused Mekazu.

**"You seem tired, Meka." **said Minerva, stroking Mekazu's windswept-spiked hair.

He groaned. "Tch, that nickname.. Oh, by the way. What brings you here?"

She replied. **"I've taken an interest about your existence, since that time..."it" was born."****  
**

"Ragnarok Weapon?"

**"Correct. But I am not allowed to tell you about it; you discover it yourself**."

Mekazu stood up. "Tonight, I have to do something."

**"Alright, Meka. Until we meet again." **Minerva disappeared.

**At night..**

The entire Nibelheim was in flames. Houses everywhere were scorched like hell. The water tank has crashed down into flames. Everyone died. Cloud was laid unconscious. Tifa is missing.

Zack rushed to the scene, and he saw Sephiroth, unfazed, with a glare of chaotic madness.

"I'm coming to get you..." he said, as he walk into the flames unscathed.

"How could you...? Sephiroth... how could you?!" said an enraged Zack. He was about to follow him when the black-red feathers fell infront of him.

"That fucking bastard, he could had just blown the entire damn Shinra but he killed innocents?! He ain't getting away!" descended Mekazu with a dark look on his face.

"Mekazu! What are you doing here?!" said Zack, about to ready his sword.

"Calm down, kid. I'm not your enemy." replied Mekazu.

"Then why did you made a wrong conclusion about Sephiroth!?" asked Zack, still hostile towards him.

"Isn't it obvious? We all SOLDIERs have Jenova Cells. Like I said "Your mother's cells are EVERYWHERE.", I'm basically stating the truth." he replied.

Zack disarmed his sword. "Well, can you help me against him?"

"Sorry Zack, nope. I gotta clean up this mess Sephiroth spilled on the silver platter. You go after him, too. I'll take care of this blondie also." said Mekazu.

"Thanks." said Zack, running towards the outskirts.

Zack ran all the way to the reactor, and found Tifa lying down in the entrance.

He checked on her. "Sephiroth did this, didn't he?"

Tifa, still have the energy to shout, she outbursted. " I hate you! I hate Shinra, I hate SOLDIER! I hate you all!"

Zack ignored the sudden hate as he goes further into the open chamber labeled 'JENOVA'.

There, he watched Sephiroth, close to Jenova, rather the Jenova Doll.

Sephiroth said. "Mother, let's take back the planet together. I...I had an epiphany. Let's go to the promised land... Mother..."

Zack yelled at Sephiroth. "Sephiroth! Why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt Tifa? Answer me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth continued. "Mother, they're here again. You should have ruled this planet. You were stronger, smarter. But then they came... Those inferior dullards... They came and took this planet away from you. But don't be sad, Mother. I am with you now..."

Meanwhile, at outside, Mekazu went inside the reactor and watched Zack and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pulled away the Jenova Doll forcefully, breaking its wires with a flickering blast of fuses until a blue light shone in the chamber.

Inside the tube was a woman with a grotesque figure; with a huge connector tube binded to the outside glass of the chamber.

"We meet at last, Mother." said Sephiroth.

Zack moved forward, pointing his Buster Sword's blade on Sephiroth. "Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Sephiroth responded with an attack, pushing Zack away falling into a concrete glass floor. Sephiroth followed. The two started clashing swords against each other.

Zack proceeded to attack Sephiroth but he blocked them all. He used Draw Blade but Zack dodged it by rolling on the floor. The clash continues as Sephiroth hits Zack with Octaslash, while Zack used also Octaslash by means of his Digital Mind Wave.

Minutes later, Zack yelled. "No, you're not-you're not the Sephiroth I once knew!"

Sephiroth said. "I'am the chosen one. I have been chosen to rule this planet."

After some moments, Sephiroth focused his Masamune , and broke the concrete glass floor.

Zack, now standing at a floating minibridge, and beneath them is a Mako pit. Sephiroth smirks, once Zack is pushed away, its the end of him.

The clash continues as Sephiroth unleashed madness against Zack, now, at the edge of the minibridge, he said. "Die."

Sephiroth launched an attack, Zack blocking it causing himself to be pushed away on the cliff. Zack screamed in fear, helpless.

Just in time, Mekazu caught him in one hand. "So much for that, heroic kid. Now go up, I'll handle things here." With his SOLDIER strength, he threw Zack upwards, back to the chamber.

Zack shouted. "Mekazu! No! You mustn't fight him! No!"

Mekazu ignored Zack's warnings and faced Sephiroth.

Sephiroth said. "So you came late, Mekazu. I will kill you."

Mekazu, within calm rage he said. "I ain't going to die, you sensitive monster!"

Mekazu unsheathed Andromeda and the clash began. Every time Mekazu is pushed off the minibridge, he flies back thanks to his wing.

Sephiroth said. "Little kid, why won't you just give up..."

Mekazu, now enraged, said. "Get the hell out of here you alien-lover!" He launched his sword Andromeda upwards, sending Sephiroth to an impact above, hurting him.

Sephiroth responded with a groan and launched back down at Mekazu. Mekazu is ready to block, but the sword was directly stabbed into his chest, below the sword he was blocking.

Mekazu felt intense pain for the first time and he said. "D...Damn..." Sephiroth responded with a smirk. "Now, die."

Sephiroth launched a full-hit Octaslash, slicing him into shreds as his clothing had been smeared in blood. He was slashed in the edge of the minibridge.

Before Mekazu could counter, he fell down, on the verge of death, and seconds later, he died.

Sephiroth turned away, he declared. "How pathetic. I tell you, you won't win against the Chosen One."

Mekazu's voice rang all over the area. "Who said I have died?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened and turned back to Mekazu's body. A red materia glowin, came out of his pocket and started heating up.

"_If your flames are burnt out, this materia will ignite it back to your fury." _He remembered Minerva's reminder.

The red materia, and Mekazu's body scorched in extra-hot flames, covering them.

"What...?!" said Sephiroth in shock.

The flames spawned white feathers, as it forms into a vortex.

"After what you did, I'll fucking kill you!"

The vortex faded, but the ground flames are raging apart, as it stood a Phoenix behind Mekazu, with his body healed like nothing happened.

"FLAMES OF REBIRTH FURY!" he shouted with rage.

Phoenix returned into his materia and kept it under his pocket, this time, he launched himself against Sephiroth, clashing swords.

"Mortals cannot be revived! Impossible! What are you?!" said Sephiroth in disbelief.

Mekazu smirked. "Simply, if you are a Cetra, then I'am Ragnarok!"

Mekazu stabs Sephiroth at the right momentum, and raised him upwards.

Sephiroth said. "You.."

Mekazu replied with a glare. "I'm a mortal? Nope. MONSTER."

Mekazu threw off Sephiroth to a wall with electronics, he was blasted and fell down to the mako pit.

* * *

**That's all guys! XD So Mekazu fought him instead of Zack, but nonetheless Hojo's schemes will still happen, but now Mekazu is going back to Shinra for some hidden intent.**

**Rate and Review, or Fav and Follow please! :D**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out!**


	8. Act 7 - Return to Midgar, with Deception

**Chapter of the day! I decided this story might take up to 25 chapters. Don't worry, there is always a sequel! :D Adding a bit of Zerith moment even though romance is not yet my cup of tea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, only my OC.**

* * *

**Nibel Reactor**

Mekazu breathed deeply as he saw that he killed Sephiroth. He had a rough headache and flew up back to chamber.

Cloud came up, and he tends to the lying Tifa on the ground.

"Tifa..." said Cloud with worry.

Mekazu said. "Zack... Cloud..."

Zack, who watched over the door of Nibelheim Reactor, replied. "Unbelievable... you beated him.."

Mekazu nodded. "Actually... I personally hate what happened to me sixteen years ago. I still don't know... why my Mother died... they say it was sickness..." He facepalmed in worry.

Mekazu said. "Zack, Cloud. I got a favor for you."

Cloud looked at Mekazu. "What is it?"

Mekazu said. "Give me time to make you a dead person."

Zack's eyes widened. "What?!"

Mekazu said. "Its too complicated, but oh well we have three hours before Shinra gets us."

Cloud. "You are going to tell us everything?"

Mekazu's head tilted up and down as the answer.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Shinra... they.." said Zack in disbelief.

"So this is why some people have wings..." said Cloud.

"Mekazu... What are you going to do now?" asked Zack. "I'll probably go back to Shinra like nothing happened then when the right time comes, I will destroy it from the inside." replied Mekazu.

"Zack, isn't there someone you need to go back to?" said Mekazu.

"Oh... I go have to get back to her." said Zack, remembering Aerith.

"Shinra is going to hunt you two for an experiment, called Jenova Reunion Theory, by Professor Hojo. I don't know much else." said Mekazu.

Mekazu raised his arm and a red light glowed. "Shit... this thing is going to cost a part of my vitality.."

"What is that?" asked Zack.

"With this Natural Materia I have, I'm going to replicate your bodies like clones, with the same DNA properties and genetics, we will use them as decoys against Shinra so we won't be in the run. It'll last for four years."

"This could be good." said Cloud with relief.

Zack asked. "What about Tifa?" Cloud said. "Yeah, what about her?"

Mekazu said. "Meh, I don't carry anything, so I carry her. A big damn sword on your back isn't even a problem to me unless its a fucking septic tank."

The duo laughed on Mekazu's words.

"I can't guarantee you both safety under my wing. I'm weakened a bit after this." replied Mekazu.

Mekazu unleashed the power, making Zack and Cloud's bodies go red, as he groans in pain a little bit in ten minutes. Ten minutes later, the clones are completed, laying unconscious.

"You two, hold in my leg." said Mekazu.

The two did as what he said.

"This will be a damn crash course back to the shitty slums!" declared Mekazu proudly as he jets off at fast speed. Zack and Cloud were held together like buckles in Mekazu as the three were headed towards Midgar's slums.

_Meanwhile, at Shinra Building, Heidegger and President Shinra are in a meetin_g.

"Report. Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Class and Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class were killed in action." reported Heidegger.

Shinra's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Sephiroth... the hero has been killed in action? Impossible!"

"Well, Professor Hojo took an infantryman and the dead Zack Fair into his experiments." replied Heidegger.

"Excellent, it goes well into the plan." smirked Shinra. "Oh, by the way. Where is Mekazu Ataxia?"

"He will be back tomorrow. Series of assignments have been arranged for him." said Heidegger.

"Very good." said Shinra.

_At the reactor, Hojo and his team retrieved "Zack" and "Cloud"_.

"Intriguing! Most intriguing! He'll make a fine test subject!" cackled Hojo in satisfaction. Little did he know it was a clone made by Mekazu. Hojo noticed a black feather with red trims, and picked it up.

He cackled again. "Another bonus! This will be a fine sample!"

_At the wasteland on Midgar, Mekazu is flying over higher than helicopters_.

Zack saw something, and he said… "I see Midgar!" Cloud is attached to Mekazu's leg tightly so as Zack.

Mekazu said. "Hold on tight, kid. We're gonna land in the park!"

Mekazu flew to the bottom section of Midgar's plate: the slums. Zack and Cloud released themselves on Mekazu's legs, and panted.

Mekazu sighed. "Get some sleep first, you two. Its already by midnight."

Zack and Cloud nodded, and the former led Mekazu and Cloud towards the church in Sector 5.

When they opened the door, Aerith isn't there.

Zack said. "Why she isn't here?"

Mekazu replied. "Meh, since I'm also an information collector, I'd tell you this. Aerith has also her home."

Zack replied. "Oh... Well Mekazu, what do you plan to?"

Mekazu said. "You two, stay in the slums no matter how long it is. Its dangerous in the upper plate. I want to collect more information on Shinra, do assignments so I can discover more of my origins, then I will join a part-time work as a Turk to keep watch on you two. Understand?"

Cloud said. "Alright.."

Mekazu stated. "Two more things. First, I'll find AVALANCHE, and join them when the right time comes. Two, in the slums, Do whatever you want as long as Shinra's bitches don't notice you. Oh, by the way. Let me borrow your sword for a while to make sure they think you're dead."

Zack closed his fist in a yes gesture. "You got it!"

The next day, Aerith was tending to the flowers until Zack surprised her.

Aerith was surprised, and said. "Oh, Zack!"

Zack replied with a smile. "I told you, I'll see you." He turned around to see Cloud awake.

"Oh, by the way. Aerith, this is Cloud. He is the one who I'm talking abkut."

"Hi, I'm Cloud."

"Hello, I'm Aerith."

The trio started spending every moment of each other in talking in the church.

Mekazu went on the upper plate, lower classed SOLDIERs and infantrymen saluted to the 1st class as he enters the SOLDIER Floor.

All people were murmuring and chattering about Sephiroth and Zack's death.

"Why... Zack? Is this a lie? Please! I hope this is a lie!" said Luxiere, who was a fan of Zack and also a SOLDIER 2nd Class.

"Zack..." said Kunsel, a friend of him.

"Sorry guys.. he really died." said Mekazu, faking himself a look of guilt.

"Prove it to us!" said Luxiere, agitated.

Mekazu showed the Buster Sword in front of them, which huge gasps were heard. "I found this lying on a reactor in the mission, and the floor is smeared in blood. Its too late.."

The others glared at Mekazu. For being hardcore fans to Zack, they might put the blame on him. But his eyes were like he shouldn't be messed with.

"Where is his body?" asked Luxiere.

"Mako pit." replied Mekazu.

"Sir, someone wants to see you." said an infantryman who approached Mekazu.

"Alright, I'll come. I'll keep his sword." said Mekazu as he leaves.

Mekazu went to the briefing room, and greeted by Tseng.

"Tseng of the Turks." said Tseng, introducing.

"Mekazu Ataxia, SOLDIER 1st Class." said Mekazu.

"I heard you want to have a part-time work for us." said Tseng.

"I did." replied Mekazu.

"What is the reason, then?" asked Tseng.

"Well, I want to try do other works besides SOLDIER." said Mekazu.

"Alright, just fill in the bits on this paper and you're registered." replied Tseng.

Mekazu started filling in the bits, without a doubt his plan starts now..

* * *

**What will Mekazu do next? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry if I left Tifa behind XD but Oh well, assume she is taken to Seventh Heaven. :3**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav! :D**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out!**


	9. Act 8 - Turks' Mission with Mekazu

**So much for that, I thank you very much for the first review, whoever you are, and you can call me Riku! :3 Anyways, its on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, only my damn OCs.**

* * *

At that time, Mekazu became a Turk bit still retains his position as a SOLDIER 1st class.

A harmless blast of white light engulfed Mekazu, back into a realm of Lifestream.

"Minerva." said Mekazu.

**"Yes, Meka. I called you." **said Minerva, again without battle armor and only just wearing a white-golden silk robe.

"Something you gonna say?" said Mekazu, who turned around facing her.

**"Yes. You may have been defeated Sephiroth, but... Jenova is still active."** explained Minerva.

"Hmm... so you telling me that, that alien went back to the sinkhole?" said Mekazu.

**"Apparently, yes. But do not worry, the Lifestream I have will hold Jenova enough until the five years. When that time comes, you should eliminate it." **said Minerva.

Mekazu nodded in agreement just as when another blast of light engulfing him, returning into the Briefing Room.

Mekazu sighed. "Hmm..." Tseng called him. "Mekazu. A mission for a new Turk like you."

Mekazu responded. "Fill in the details, boss."

Tseng explained. "You will work with Reno, Rude, and Cissnei. These are your fellow Turks. Your task is to destroy an anti-Shinra organization that has been interrupting Hojo's experiments for a while. Since I have heard of you by Director Lazard last time, you four could do it alone. Understood?"

Mekazu's thoughts ran. _'Hmm... where the Director has been? He is missing recently this two months... I shouldn't touch AVALANCHE, first. I gotta take down other organizations.'_

Mekazu responded. "Yes, my boss. You will expect no problems in this mission, and we will complete it because we are Turks."

Tseng said. "Very good. I shall wait for your report after the mission." He hung up.

Mekazu met up the other three at the heliport. He was wearing a suit, but clearly different from the rest of the Turks. He wore a black thick trench coat with a SOLDIER symbol on his buckle. He has his necktie and polo. (AN: Just imagine Hazama from Blazblue, without a hat and google it if you don't know about it, lol)

A redhead showed up with an EM stick also the bald one with shades. The girl also showed up with a shuriken reasy. Both are in suits.

The redhead was the first one to speak. "So this is our new recruit.. huh? Welcome, newbie."

"Do not underestimate him, Reno. Our boss said he's one of a kind." said the bald guy with shades.

"So, Rude... does that mean he is like our ace?" said the girl with a shuriken.

"Probably, Cissnei." the bald guy with shades.

"What kind of introduction is this?" facepalmed Mekazu. "Anyways, I'm Mekazu. Nice to work with you guys."

Reno said. "You're still alot cool, man. Leading the only four into a dangerous mission~"

Rude added. "No matter what the mission is, we'll complete it because-"

"We're Turks, right." said Mekazu and Cissnei in unison. Cissnei giggled and said. "So you also know about it, Mekazu."

Mekazu replied. "Obvious, I'm a Turk. Anyways, lets get this damn mission done."

The other three nodded in agreement and boarded the helicopter with Mekazu. Reno and Rude are the pilots.

Reno asked. "So how we will act on the mission?"

Mekazu explained. "Since we'll be dealing with 200 people, It'd be like they divide into parts. You guys take 50 of them each, I'll slaughter the 100."

Reno said. "Whoa whoa whoa, are you sure you can take them?"

Mekazu raised a brow. "Who said I'm an ordinary human?"

Reno replied. "Oh, I forgot. My bad."

Mekazu said. "Anyways, according to the coordinates it has an outside field and an internal headquarters. You guys will take on the outside and I will kill the other inside."

Rude said. "What is the weapon of your choice, by the way?"

Mekazu replied. "Hmm I exactly remember the name, but its kinda long. Anyways, its named, Mako-Magnum Sniper Rifle. With two gunblades."

The three's eyes widen, as they heard the name. Cissnei said. "What?! That's one of the rarest weapon of all Shinra! It said it was the hardest reward to obtain in a mission!"

Mekazu said. "I guess I'm a lucky boy, I got it since SOLDIER days."

Rude said. "We're close, team. Formation."

Mekazu. "All three of you at the front, I'll snipe 30m away. If hurt, I can use Curaga Shot."

Reno said. "Sure. Lets pacify some ants."

Cissnei added. "This will become easy."

The helicopter landed in an outside wasteland, and 100 rebels are waiting for them while the other 100 is inside..

"Looks like its four of them. This won't be a hard time for us!" said the first one.

"Its time we kick some Shinra ass!" added the second one.

The rebels charged at the trio while Mekazu fired Mako-enhanced Graviaga shots behind them, causing large explosions killing the first 50.

The trio took down 38 in two minutes, as they dodge bullets. Reno got hit in the leg, but Mekazu quickly fired a Curaga shot; completely healing him.

Reno shouted. "Thanks for savin my ass, dude!" He continued to take down the remaining outside rebels.

Once the outside area was cleared, Mekazu called them to fall back behind him as he prepares a special explosive shot.

Mekazu said. "Screw you, Dualcast. Just help me shoot TWO TIMES!"

Mekazu fired the shot, and fired the second one in each side of the building. It exploded with scorching flames, like a nuclear explosion.

Mekazu said with a satisfied grin. "No one underestimates a Ragnarok Turk like me."

* * *

**All done! XD Here is your Turk-special chapter, my fellow SOLDIERs(readers).**

**I gotta go sleep now, look forward for tomorrow!**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav! XD**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out!**


	10. Act 9 - The ironic twists of Ragnarok

**Meh, I should had been uploaded Act 8 last night(GMT +8) but this shitty SSL error in chrome keeps popping on my ass Alright, Act 9, time to shine my dear!(I'm a guy tho :v) Slight Cloti moment. :3 Alright I decided, I might extend the story combining the main FFVII and Crisis Core. But I won't be following the canon plot anymore, and this will be altered. Note: Zack's Last Stand will still happen, but I got a surprise for you in that part. :3**

**Idea flushes in my mind as the early AVALANCHE of Barret was established and has gone preparing for five years in order to start acting prior to the main FFVII.**

**Disclaimer: I said I don't own FFVII, only my damn OCs! XD**

* * *

"Mission accomplished." declared Reno, yawning beside Mekazu.

"That two shots obliterated the damn building.." said Rude.

"You might be on the media, Mekazu." added Cissnei.

"Lets go back." said Mekazu, whom he picked up the rifle and kept it under his back like a SOLDIER.

The four of them boarded the helicopter and went back to Shinra.

Tseng read the mission's report, he was impressed. "Excellent work, Mekazu. To single-handedly destroy all the organization in two shots- That's one impression we got. Alright, dismissed."

Mekazu sighed as he Reno, Rude and Cissnei were talking about his rifle.

He went to the church in the slums to see Zack, Aerith and Cloud.

Mekazu raised his right hand and said. "Yo!"

The three turned around, and Zack was the first to speak. "Oh hey, Mekazu! How's the plan going?"

Aerith said. "I also know about it, too."

Mekazu replied. "Geez, I just finished the mission in two rifle shots."

Zack and Cloud had their jaws dropped almost to the flowers.

Cloud said. "How come?"

Mekazu said. "Its too complicated, dude. Anyways-"

Zack grinned and said. "I never know you have a nice outfit, Mekazu!"

Mekazu said. "Hmm... by the way, I took Tifa to a bar called Seventh Heaven to work."

Zack remembered. "Oh, its the bar which I gave that name!"

Cloud replied. "I wanna go see her."

Mekazu declared. "Lets go, then. Aerith, wanna come with us?"

Aerith said with a smile. "Sure."

The four found the bar in half an hour.

"So this must be it..." said Mekazu.

He opened the door and Tifa noticed them.

Mekazu turned around to Zack with a stern face. "So this what the carpenter guy, huh? "Big bosom"... Oh well, I just have to do something."

Cloud saw her, but hid in Mekazu's coat due to shyness.

Tifa approached Mekazu. "Oh, its you. Come in."

The four came in the bar.

"Tifa..." said Cloud.

Tifa saw Cloud. "Hey! Its been a while!" She rushed towards him, hugging.

Mekazu and Zack snickered as Cloud blushes; with Aerith giggling.

Tifa asked. "So what brings you four here?"

Mekazu looked around to make sure no one was around.

Mekazu said. "AVALANCHE's hideout."

Tifa's eyes widened, and gets alert against Mekazu. "What do you want with them? Are you going to kill them?!"

Zack and Cloud were about to stop her, but Mekazu yawned.

"Brush it off, miss. I know you are in AVALANCHE, and we'll go with you."

Tifa got surprised and said. "Well then, would you explain to us?"

Mekazu said. "Long story... Alright. Lets go to a private room and lets see what I can do for you. I don't like Shinra spies or fellow Turks sniffin our plans."

Zack said. "Looks like this 3-hour storytelling would be hell."

Cloud added. "At least this isn't a novel to take."

Aerith said. "Let's go."

Moments later, Tifa led the four into the hideout beneath Seventh Heaven, thus Mekazu's tale was being retold.

_Three hours later..._

"I guess that's that." said Mekazu, cracking.

Tifa nodded. "Thank you... for saving Cloud against that scientist.."

Mekazu said. "No sweat. I wanna save my comrades."

Tifa said. "Alright, we understand your reason. I gotta talk to Barret." Tifa went away for a while, and came back with a bulky man having a gun-arm.

"What?! This is our freakin' new recruits?! SOLDIERs?!" exclaimed Barret.

Zack said. "Chill it out, pops. We're ex-SOLDIERs."

Aerith added. "Well, I'm just a flower girl in the slums."

"Yeah, even if I work for them. I'll just double-cross those slime lovers." said Mekazu.

"Pops?! Who you're callin' pops!" said Barret to Zack.

Mekazu's stern eyes met Barret's. The power of a SOLDIER is more uncomphrenesive when it comes to Mekazu.

Absolute silence filled the air, until Barret bursts into laughter. "So you guys are brave, after all! Welcome to AVALANCHE!"

All of them were in wide grins after Barret's proclamation.

The second AVALANCHE is just about to be at its birth in a period of time..

Mekazu's thoughts ran again, with silent rage on his mind. He vowed to destroy Shinra from the inside, when the time comes. _'This time, I'll fucking destroy Shinra and its reactors... like now I know about the Planet... Professor Alexander... I'll come and get you soon...'_

* * *

**I guess that's that for now. How will Mekazu destroy Shinra in the future? Who is Professor Alexander, exactly? Is he the father, the enemy, or an ally? Find out in the future chapters.**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav my SOLDIERs! =3=**

**Cloud: *sigh***

**Zack: *Mekazu has been added into the DMW***

**Riku Kazyru, SOLDIER 1st Class, Trans-Out!**


	11. Act 10 - Mekazu's First Emotional Hour

**How's it going guys? XD Constant updates? Sure. Act 10, here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Only my damn OCs! XD**

* * *

Hours later, Mekazu was bored.

"Hmm... too bored. Nothing else to do." said Mekazu, raising his hand on the light bulb as he laid down from the bed.

His thoughts ran again, this time it was different. _'Who is Professor Alexander, exactly?'_

Mekazu jumped up from the bed. "I got an idea, I gotta see him." Mekazu walked out of the inn and started travelling back to the upper plate of Midgar.

**Meanwhile, at Shinra Building SOLDIER Floor Materia Room.**

"This black feather with red trims..." said a 46-year-old scientist who still looks-like in the 20s while examining a feather.

"Sir, we found that from Junon Airport, now also in Nibel Reactor." said a fellow scientist. "Strange, we couldn't scan it neither Hojo could." he added.

This scientist was revealed in the shadows, it was Professor Alexander.

Professor Alexander said. "Hmm, it always say "Specimen Unknown", who could own this? Hmm..."

An infantryman entered the Materia Room and said. "Professor Alexander, someone wants to see you."

"Huh? Who could it be?" wondered Professor Alexander. He went out of the room and saw a black figure, with a Turk uniform and a SOLDIER buckle, and a trench coat but the upper body's length are on the T-shirt style. Still, it has a collar.

Professor Alexander's eyes widen as he saw him. _'The offspring of Project Ragnarok I did... why is he here?!'_ He said. "Ahem. I'm Professor Alexander, yes?"

"Mekazu Ataxia. I want to talk to you." said Mekazu. _'So this is how he looks like... strange, he looks like me but his hair is more on brown...'_

Professor Alexander said. "I apologize. I'm on work right now, so I'm sor-"

Mekazu leaned in Professor Alexander and his eyes were pure cold, not a single trace of sympathy has been seen. He whispered. "I don't give a damn. I know about the Project R."

Professor Alexander, pretending to be dense, he said. "What is Project R?"

Mekazu turned a step backwards, and he said. "Stop being dense, Professor. I have the book which has your signature on it from Shinra Manor." He showed a biography of Project R with Professor Alexander's name tagged on it.

Professor Alexander, knowing he had nothing to do, so he stated. "Mekazu... Alright, let's talk in my office." Professor Alexander led Mekazu in his office at the 54th Floor of Shinra Building.

Professor Alexander turned off the security cameras' connections by a monitor. "Shhh... lets keep it quiet, Mekazu. I shut off the cameras so Shinra won't know that I'm leaking this information for you."

Mekazu said. "Alright, go ahead."

Professor Alexander got a call and said. "I'm okay, everyone. I just want some privacy talking with some friend so I turned off the cameras targeting at me. No eavesdropping, understood?" He hung up.

Professor Alexander sat in his desk, while Mekazu sat infront of the desk, now his tale begins.

Professor Alexander let out a slight cough, as his tale starts. "Project Ragnarok... began eighteen years ago. Those cells of yours aren't Jenova Cells, not even Cetra cells, but from an alternative source. Professor Hojo said he had found some shard which contained red-colored cells, but it wasn't blood cells. Instead, he hypothesized the behavior of these cells. The cells like act independently, and Hojo dubbed it R cells because, he tested it on other test samples. The samples died instantly one by one even though he had only injected to a single specimen. Thus he injected it to you, but unexpectedly your body resisted and took control of the R cells. In your fetal stage, I met a woman named Zeny Ataxia, your mother... She had been willing to use her own child in order to protect himself once the time comes that she dies... Project Ragnarok... President Shinra decided that name because he wanted the test result to destroy all of the anti-Shinra organizations."

Professor Alexander pointed to Mekazu's Prism Core on his wrist. "That Prism Core, is the proof thet your mother loved you, she didn't forsake you, which is why you are very powerful. Ragnarok cells coursing through your body, no one can stop you. Even Shinra. So you should be thanking her for that. As for me, I was the one who raised you when you didn't recognize me since the beginning your mother died."

Mekazu listened all along, yet he said. "I don't blame you for anything, but is there any way how did my mother died? They say from sickness, but its too vague for me..."

Professor Alexander's eyes widened. _'I don't want him to know the truth... President Shinra shot her because she didn't want to give away her son...' _

He then said. "Mekazu... just like I said, your mother died by sickness. Her sickness, is that her cells did not last long for months, they vanished in one single flush of her blood, turning it into Lifestream and her body disintegrates."

Mekazu's eyes, were once full of coldness, now felt even more traumatic as ever, as tears fall down in his face. "Mother... why..?"

Professor Alexander got up the chair and embraces Mekazu, trying to comfort him. "Mekazu... I'll do what your mother's last words. To protect you, I promise." _'Zeny, I promise. I won't let him die... I swear, I will protect him, because..._

_._

_._

_He is my beloved son.'_

* * *

**HUWAT IN THE WORLD! That's one major ironic plot twist impact! Anyways, Chapter 11 for you, guys!**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Favorite my SOLDIERs! XD**

**Riku Kazyru, SOLDIER 1st Class, Trans-Out!**


	12. Act 11 - A desire for revenge

**Alright, I received more reviews XD Whoever you are, I thank you again. As a reward, ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Act 11, my dear. Lets go! Genesis Fans, fear not! I will put him back in action in some chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, only my damn OCs! XD And I'm a guy, ignore that girly thing "dear" in the first AN.**

* * *

Mekazu sobbed for minutes as Professor Alexander ruffles his windswept-spiked hair.

"Mekazu, calm down." said Professor Alexander calmly.

"... I didn't know... I already have the power... why?!" ranted Mekazu as he ran out of the office. "Mekazu, wait!" said Professor Alexander.

Mekazu made his way to the very rooftop of the building. Suddenly, another blast of light engulfs him as he is taken to Minerva again.

**"Meka, I know what you feel." **said Minerva, feeling sympathy to him.

"I wasn't able to save her... If I could had turn back the hands of time..." said Mekazu, feeling regret.

**"Esunaga won't work still, it's a genetic disease by Jenova." **said Minerva.

"...What?!" said Mekazu in shock.

**"To simply put, Jenova almost incapitated the entire early race of the Planet with the same disease as your mother's. Summarizing it, your mother is also from the ancient race."** said Minerva.

Mekazu's eyes widen more as he holds his head in a confusion. "Then I am..."

**"... a Cetra." **said Minerva, who looked worried still on Mekazu.

"Which explains... you are said to be the Planet itself, and the Cetra can talk to the Planet... Why didn't I know this all along?!" said Mekazu in fury.

**"They were trying to protect you, Meka." **explained Minerva.

"How come?!" exclaimed Mekazu.

**"You already know that Shinra has its dark secrets." **replied Minerva.

Minutes later, Mekazu cooled off his head, and proceeded to continue the conversation.

**"You aren't the only Cetra left in this world." **said Minerva.

"I knew it.. I sense it when I'm back from the church. Those eyes of hers..." said Mekazu.

**"Meka, the Cetra blood in your veins resists Mako energy and Jenova Cells' assimilation on your body. Instead, you control them." **stated Minerva.

"What about the R cells?" asked Mekazu.

**"It was born in the blood and sweat of the early Cetra. Which means, the shard that Professor Alexander mentioned was a PART, of the Ragnarok Weapon." **replied Minerva.

Mekazu said. "The Ragnarok Weapon..."

**"This is enough I can tell you for now. The next time we meet, I will tell you everything, Meka. Until we meet again." **said Minerva.

Mekazu desperately ran to Minerva. "Hey! Wait! Don't-"

This time, Mekazu was back in the rooftop. A beeping signal has been heard.

Mekazu's Prism Core was beeping, and he pressed on it, a feminine voice was heard.

"Son..."

Mekazu's eyes widened as he heard the word. "Mom?! Is that you?!"

"My little Mekazu, if you are hearing this, probably I'am dead now. I'm sorry. I made this voice message, to tell you something. There is one thing you should know. The power of Ragnarok, resides within you." voiced Zeny in the Prism Core.

"Mom! Please! Tell me!" said Mekazu desperately.

The Prism Core responded. "To activate the power of Ragnarok, you must-" A buzz was heard, and everything went all static.

"Damn it! I guess, I have to hear it at the right time." said Mekazu, frustrated.

_The next day, Zack, Aerith, Cloud and Mekazu were in the Seventh Heaven. _

"Oh boy, I feel sorry for you." said Zack, with a face of worry.

"Mekazu... can you just move on?" asked Cloud.

"I'm sorry I couldn't... that trauma inside me..." said Mekazu.

Aerith pats Mekazu's head. Her casual smile brightened him a bit and she said. "Don't worry, we promise we won't die in front of you."

Zack puts up a grin and pats on his shoulder and declared. "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!"

Cloud smiled. "We're all here for you, Mekazu. You aren't alone."

"...Thanks guys. I'm back to my usual mood again." said Mekazu, smiling back.

_Meanwhile, Professor Alexander is in the President's Office._

"I heard you turned off the security cameras from your office. What are you doing?" asked President Shinra, with a strict look and voice towards Professor Alexander.

Professor Alexander shook a bit in fear. _'I can't tell him Mekazu knows the Project R!'_ He fixed his glasses and said. "Sir, I want to have a private talk with my friend, that's why."

President Shinra asked suspiciously. "And who is that friend of yours?"

"A childhood friend of mine. Do not worry, I'm not spilling some info." said Professor Alexander

President Shinra made a warning on Professor Alexander. "Better be. Once I know you leaked out the information, we won't hesitate that we will kill you. Now dismissed."

Professor Alexander walked away with secrecy. _'I hope that bastard will pay for what he killed Zeny. My son will kill him someday.'_

_Also, in the secret laboratory outside Midgar, or may be in Banora._

"Hollander, are you sure this will work?" said Lazard, who was with Hollander and Genesis, his body degrading.

Hollander replied. "Yes, Lazard. With a wing, you can take on your revenge."

Genesis said. "The Gift of the Goddess, I shall seek it within four years before I die from degradation. After that, I will destroy Shinra for its inhumane experiments!" He raised his rapier upwards with declaration.

_Back then, at Modeoheim_

Mekazu brought some flowers from Aerith as he finds his mother's grave.

Mekazu found the grave, and placed the flowers on it.

"Mother..." said Mekazu. "If I ever find out that Shinra is responsible for this... I will destroy them... without a trace." Mekazu said it with a tone of a man seeking revenge. His fists clenched hard as the black wing with red-trims emerged again from his back, and the entire Modeoheim brightened in harmless orange flames which burn nothing but flare up at the night sky, it was as fierce as Mekazu's fury, like when he fought Sephiroth before...

* * *

**Some kind of cliffhanger isn't it? XD Sorry for that, I might update again later! **

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav, my SOLDIERs! XD**

**Riku Kazyru, SOLDIER 1st Class, Trans-Out!**


	13. Act 12 - A test of Resolve

**I update much, my dears. XD Oh well, Act 12, on the run!**

**Disclaimer: I said I don't own FFVII! Only my OCs! XD**

* * *

The next day, at Shinra Building.

Mekazu is appointed by President Shinra again in an assignment as a SOLDIER and another mission from Tseng as a Turk.

Two tasks, accurately: Retrieve the cargo supply from the thieves(Turk), and destroy a hometown in a southwestern region of the Planet. Mekazu objected to the latter, and he is discussing it with President Shinra.

Mekazu said. "You can't be serious, boss! Why should I destroy the town without a reason?!"

President Shinra said. "My boy, they are the ones who disapproved the building of Mako Reactor. We are trying to make a world a better place, right?"

The word 'reactor' rigged Mekazu's thoughts. _'This is the last time I'll destroy a hometown because of a fucking reactor refusal. Of course, reactors sap the damn Lifestream of the Planet and killing it slowly! After this, I'll destroy a reactor right here in the Midgar. But first, I need to evacuate all citizens near it.'_

Mekazu said. "Fine, I'll go." President Shinra replied. "That's good. Obedience is a good virtue."

Mekazu went to the rooftop of the building and flew fast pace to the southwest with a wing.

Meanwhile, at the bar.

"How is Mekazu doing?" asked TIfa, who heard his story.

"He's fine now, rocking back to the missions!" said Zack.

"Glad we did cheer him up." said Aerith, who smiled.

Cloud was still sleeping in a bed.

Mekazu was flying, until... Genesis copies started chasing him!

Mekazu said. "Fuck. I can't play with you right now my silly kids!"

Genesis appeared with his degrading body and jet-black wing, and asked him. "Mekazu... Why do you still obey Shinra even you know the truth?"

Mekazu replied with agitation. "Genesis, I have to do it! I want to backstab that damn Shinra!"

Genesis said. "Prove it to me, in a fight."

The copies started attacking Mekazu. He just defeated them by punching them with brute andromedaic force to the ground. Now, Genesis and Mekazu were left.

"You still haven't changed, Mekazu." said Genesis, smirking.

"If you want to be a hero, you have to sacrifice!" said Mekazu.

Genesis replied. "Sacrifices only need less ones, the one you are doing is a major one."

Mekazu and Genesis proceeded to cross swords with one another.

Genesis. "The world needs a new hero." He readied his rapier and glowed in red flames. Mekazu said. "Tch."

Both crossed swords once again like Genesis fighting Sephiroth, but Mekazu is being overpowered.

Mekazu saw the crack in his sword, and proceeded to fall back.

Genesis unleashed fire spells, hitting Mekazu completely. He is damaged, and as he fall down,

Genesis slashed him utterly, breaking his sword and he is falling down towards the wasteland.

Time was slowed.

Trail of blood was being dripped in the air.

Mekazu has been injured.

The feathers are falling down.

Mekazu fell down to the ground.

Genesis said. "Come on, Mekazu. Is that the best you can do? Or let me be the hero?"

Mekazu barely stood up. "Don't... get... in... my.. way!"

Mekazu let out a furious roar one time- His eyes become cat-like, but this time it was pure shiny red, like a demon. He jumped back to the air and confronts Genesis.

Mekazu declared, and raised his left arm. "I swear, this will be the last time I'd be heavily injured! I don't really know how to do this, but..."

"Ragnarok Weapon! BURST FORTH!" shouted Mekazu.

Deep down underneath the Planet, a black quadrupedal mech was awakened. Its robotic gems, glowed red. And the circuits in its body were flowing with red streams. It started to drill.

In the fighting field, everything was in earthquake.

Genesis's eyes widened. "What in the world is happening?!"

Mekazu went out a wide grin, with his red eyes intact. "This is the true power of Ragnarok!"

A hole emerged, emerging the Ragnarok Weapon. It shifted into a broadsword, like a machine's gears shifting back and forth.

Mekazu said. "Yes, the world needs a new hero."

Genesis groaned. "Tch, I won't let it have your way!"

The duo both fought, but this time Mekazu is overpowering Genesis. He landed the final blow which upwards; destroying the flame that Genesis lit in his rapier.

Genesis almost fell down to the ground due to sheer power of Mekazu has, and instead he said. "Mekazu... I see the resolve in your eyes, Very well, you may proceed."

The injured Genesis flew away in the opposite direction.

Mekazu, had his wounds all healed. The Ragnarok Weapon disappeared but went straight to the Prism Core, his eyes went back to normal.

"Oh, I forgot. I gotta do the work." said Mekazu.

An hour later, the town got destroyed, killing the families, and the Lifestream has been appearing from their bodies. Their bodies haven't been faded, however. His face was in regret, and he said. "Don't worry... I will revive you all the next time.."

At sundown, he proceeded to retrieve the cargo supply which he took a hook and carried it effortlessly in the air with a wing, without noticing the thieves.

"I guess this is the end for now. I'll look forward for the next mission." said Mekazu as he is headed back to Shinra with two reports and the cargo supplies.

* * *

**Mekazu, how far you will go in the skies? :3**

**I guess that's that for now! XD**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav! XD**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out!**


	14. Act 13 - Bombing Mission(Mekazu Version)

**To the 2 latest reviews, Thank you for your concern! XD There is nothing to worry about, my dears. I'm always resting from time to time! XD**

**Plans: Mekazu will be a deuteragonist in the sequel of this story. Cloud and Zack will lead it! XD**

**Anyways as for guest reviewers who love this story, you may bookmark! XD And the story 'Who Are They', I read it. Added to my community. :3 Anyways, Act 13 on the run!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, my dears. Only my OCs! :)**

* * *

Mekazu has reported, and completed two missions. He went back to the slums' Seventh Heaven to discuss something with AVALANCHE.

"You're gonna what! Blowin' up the reactor yourself!?" exclaimed Barret.

"Isn't it dangerous Mekazu? The Shinra might catch you." said Cloud, in worry.

Aerith said. "There are innocents who will die from this. Think over first."

Zack said. "Mekazu, this may not be the best time. I know you didn't intend to kill the townspeople from your mission.. but-"

"What am I going to do, then!?" said Mekazu, who stood up and punched in the wall. His eyes are on the verge of tears. "The innocent people died... because of me! And I'm doing everything! Just to compensate their deaths!"

Tifa said. "Mekazu... you can't-"

"I've done enough! I destroyed almost of the first AVALANCHE, and then killing innocents!" said Mekazu, whom he started crying as he felt guilt.

Zack and Cloud got a hold of Mekazu as he sobs in the hideout.

"Why must Shinra do this?! Why?! All I want is my damn freedom! It wasn't fair! I want to atone for my sins!" said Mekazu in a cracking tone.

Zack said. "Mekazu... what is really your dream?"

"I wanted... to be free..." said Mekazu, slowly.

Zack stated. "My mentor... he said... Embrace your dreams... And whatever happens, protect your honor.."

Mekazu felt silent as he listens to Zack.

Zack said. "Me too, I went in this situation before... but I learned one thing. As long as you never regret and you do what your sense of justice wants to you won't feel guilty. Now, are you still going to blow the reactor?"

Both of them released Mekazu.

Mekazu wipes his tears away, back to his serious tone. "Don't worry. I forgot, I have Phoenix Materia kept within me. The moment the explosion has faded, I will use it to raise back the people from the dead!"

Cloud said. "Great idea!"

"Now we don't have to worry about the people!" exclaimed Aerith, with joy.

"Now that's our Mekazu; Ace of AVALANCHE!" shouted Barret proudly.

"We'll wait here once you are done!" said Tifa.

"And throw up a celebration party!" said Zack with a grin.

"Alright, I must cover my face and attire tonight, I'll strike Reactor 5." explained Mekazu.

At night, Mekazu is prepared to leave the slums.

"Good luck!" said the group in unison.

"Thanks guys, I won't let you down!" said Mekazu as he flies off upwards, with a hood.

At Midgar's upper plate.

Mekazu lets out his power again. "Ragnarok Weapon, Burst Forth!"

Ragnarok Weapon was summoned by Mekazu's Prism Core, and knowing the plans of hisnmaster, it shifted into a cannon.

Mekazu said. "Charge output! 675%! Materia: Ultima!"

Ragnarok Cannon charged massive energy in mere seconds. Afterwards, its ready.

"Ragnarok Cannon: Ultima Blast!" shouted Mekazu.

The cannon fired at the Reactor 5, and a huge mako explosion occured, and it was one of the most disastrous tragedy, killing 200,000 people.

But on the twist...

"Phoenix! Flames of Rebirth!" declared Mekazu.

Phoenix was summoned from his Materia.

Phoenix lets out a shining blast dropping feathers in the people, quickly reviving them making Shinra unaware due to the mist Mekazu caused from the explosions.

Mekazu's voice rang to the people's minds.

_'I'm sorry I caused trouble. Forgive me. I caused the explosion of Mako Reactor 5. I had to, because, there is one thing you don't know. Mako energy, is altered from the Lifestream, the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to everything. In other words, Lifestream is the Planet's blood. Mako energy, which becomes an energy source, is seeping out he Planet's life. Shinra must be stopped. If you don't believe me, I won't force you. But we, will save the world with our own hands. But, once you agree with us, we will win. If you refuse, worry not. We will not kill you, like Shinra does.'_

The people who died were brought back to life, and they heeded Mekazu's call. A secret rebellion against Shinra will take place in the future as they plan, and Mekazu returned to the slums.

Mekazu watches the TV in Seventh Heaven.

A reporter said. "One of Midgar's reactors had been blown out! Millions of houses are destroyed- But what's this!? All civilians are alive despite the explosion?! Who could had done this! Its a miracle in the Planet, is it?! We talked to them, but they said the explosion didn't affect them! What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Piece of cake, bro." Zack clapped.

Cloud said. "Now you have done it. Great work!"

"Now this is the party in the house'!" said Barret, who was so happy.

Aerith said. "You had tried to save the Planet... this is wonderful.."

"That's our ace!" said Tifa.

The five kept partying at the hideout for the whole night, for its success whom Mekazu had a change.

In the Lifestream, Minerva was watching.

**"I'am proud of you, my dear Meka." **she said, smiling.

* * *

**Woah! The bombing mission already happened! It didn't pass four years yet..**

**Oh, by the way. What's happening to Hojo's experiments? How about Genesis's league? Professor Alexander's point of view? Lets find out at the next chapters!**

**To my dear readers,**

**If you ever wondered what was happening during the four-year sequence, I shall provide you an altered timeline of events in this chapter. With Mekazu on it!**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav, my dears.**

**Riku Kazyru, SOLDIER 1st Class, Trans-Out!**


	15. Act 14 - Heart's Desire (S)

**My dears, this will be the chapter of the day. Starting today, I will be busy as heck from school. Oh well, might as make 1 chapter for each weekdays, since my classes doesn't provide homeworks. Fear not, at weekends I will have a full-course chapter making! I decided to add a romance tag for this; Mekazu also needs emotional support, too!**

**Before Hojo's Schemes, Genesis's Plans, and Professor Alexander's Point of View comes out in one chapter, lets start a feels chapter, to those who want to know more about Mekazu's personality. From now on I will mark the special chapters "(S)" which gives alot of meaning in the story of Mekazu. All timings about when I update chapters are in the time zone GMT+8.**

**Zack has Aerith, Cloud has Tifa. What about Mekazu? Meh, you will find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: My dears, I do not own the game, or the Compilation. Only my OCs.**

* * *

Mekazu had a good night's sleep, in the upper floor of Seventh Heaven.

The next morning, he was still in his uniform but he took off the trench coat and his fingerless gloves.

He yawned, and stetched his arms with the group. "Morning."

Zack greeted with his traditional grin over his face. "Morning, buddy!"

Cloud waved and smiled. "Morning, Mekazu."

Aerith said. "Morning, dears."

Tifa was already managing the bar, yet she waved. "Morning everyone."

Barret was still sleeping, snoring.

Mekazu said. "I want a normal day."

Mekazu proceeded to dress up in a black hoodie, red shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes.

He went towards outside the bar.

"Everyone, I'll be off for a while! Catch ya later tonight!" said Mekazu.

"See ya!" shouted Zack.

He went up to the upper plate, and walked towards Sector 8 with a casual outfit.

**"Meka, my dear. Had you felt love before outside the family?" **asked Minerva, in Mekazu's mind.

'_Minerva! Just please keep quiet, I want to fall once in a while!' _said Mekazu as he brushes off Minerva in his mind, whom she teases him.

**"Meka. Are you planning to have a relationship?**" asked Minerva.

_'Well... yes... I'm lonely...' _said Mekazu depressingly.

Mekazu said. "How the heck I can be in love if I'm always feeling hopeless?" he facepalmed.

When he went to LOVELESS Avenue, he saw a group of men against a girl.

The first man said. "Just give us your money, girl. We won't beat you up."

"Yeah, you will never see us again if you give the gil!" added the second one.

"...No..." said the girl, cowering in fear.

"Hold it, you guys." Mekazu walked towards them.

The first one said. "And who are you, little punk?"

The second one added. "Don't ya dare mess with us, kid."

"Run, please! I don't want others to be hurt!" pleaded the girl to Mekazu.

Mekazu approached them fearlessly, and said.

"Hmph. Dare demand the girl for gil, and I'll send your ass way back to the damn reactor." threatened Mekazu.

Their eyes met Mekazu's. They still think he is a liar.

The leader came out from the men. He said. "Who are you, kid? Didn't your parents told you not to butt in conversations?"

Mekazu retorted. "Oh, how about you? Did not your family taught you not to extort?"

BURN. That was all the word suitable for this argument.

The leader got angry and grabbed Mekazu in the shirt. "Are you tryin' to mock me?!"

Silent fury started to flow in Mekazu's arms. He started to grab the man's arm upwards, counter-lifting him up. Moments later, Mekazu's feet are stepped to the ground.

"Yeah. I'm trying to mock you." said Mekazu.

He landed a blow to the man, giving an uppercut. The other men's eyes went wide, as their leader got beaten up by a younger man.

"Shit. Let's go back!" said the men in fear as they carry the knocked out leader far away from Mekazu and the girl.

"Uh, I guess you were pretty rich, huh?" said Mekazu to the girl.

The girl has her face hidden by a hood, and she said. "T...T-Thank you... this is the first time I'd been protected..."

Mekazu smiled. "No need to worry. I'm here. By the way, my name's Mekazu. You?"

The girl took off her hood to show a beautiful face, with a ponytail and a blue ribbon. Her white, smooth face contains wavy blue eyes of peace. "My name is Rika. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

Mekazu got surprised and his face was in slight pink. _'Is this...destiny?'_

She willingly said, shyly. "Since you... helped me.. lets go out together?"

"Huh... well... Sure!" said Mekazu, smiling.

They started dating, and had alot of fun. Rika was enjoying Mekazu's company, and then they personally got closer, as they tell everything about them.

At noon, Mekazu asked Rika. "Hey, do you have a home?"

Rika said sadly. "No..."

Mekazu said. "I'll take you with my friends, alright?" he smiled.

Rika smiles bitterly, and replied. "Thank you... for everything.."

Mekazu grinned. "No problem!"

Mekazu took Rika to the slums, at Seventh Heaven.

"I'm home!" said Mekazu as he knocked the door.

Zack opened the door and said. "Welcome hom- WOAH! Who is she, Mekazu?"

Mekazu blushed a little and said. "Uh... she's Rika. I met her from the LOVELESS Avenue."

Tifa noticed Mekazu, and snickered. "Could that be...?"

Mekazu's face turned red, and he defensively said. "No no no no! Let me explain!"

Rika blushed too, and shyly said. "Uh... is there a place I can get to stay?"

Aerith came over and heard her, so she said with a wide smile. "Of course! The more, the merrier!"

Cloud said. "Mekazu's room has two beds..."

Zack snickered. "Ahem, Mekazu, are you planning-"

"Oh come on! I'm not like the others!" said Mekazu, whose his face is red-hot steaming as ever.

During the dinner, Mekazu told them everything that happened.

Cloud said. "That's awesome!"

"Uppercutting a big guy... you sure take alot of vitamins!" said Zack, laughing.

"Ain't no other guy like Mekazu can' do that!" said Barret, laughing too.

Aerith said. "Now you act like a hero."

Tifa joked. "May be better than Zack."

"No fair! His dream is to be free!" said Zack, frustrated.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Everyone laugh during the entire dinner.

At the night, Mekazu sat on the bed, watching the outside.

Rika entered the room, and asked Mekazu.

"Mekazu... do you had any family?" asked Rika.

"I do... but... they.. died." replied Mekazu.

"Uh... sorry for bringing bad memories." said Rika as she sits beside Mekazu on the bed.

"What about you?" asked Mekazu.

Rika nodded. "Mom.. Dad... they're gone. They did not come back."

Mekazu's eyes widened. "Why?"

Rika replied. "I don't really know... A month ago. Shinra burned our hometown. I was the only survivor, Mom and Dad went to the flames to rescue more, they didn't come back with the victims inside."

Rika, on the verge of tears, she said softly. "Why... why did they do this? I wanted a peaceful life... now they have ruined it." She started crying in Mekazu's arms, and he is trying to comfort her.

"I know that feeling... Rika.. To lose a family... it hurts right?" said Mekazu, comforting her.

Rika sobbed, and said. "Mekazu... I..."

**"Just kiss her, my dear." **encouraged Minerva.

_'What?! I just met her and you are telling me to kiss her?" _said Mekazu in his mind.

**"Just do it, Meka. I know she feels alone." **said Minerva.

"Rika..." said Mekazu, mustering up the courage.

Rika's tears kept falling as he face Mekazu. "Mekazu..."

She continued crying until something was in her lips. A warm feeling, it surged her heart. What was in her lips, was Mekazu's lips. Both of their lips touched one another, in a warm kiss. Rika, she did not feel pain anymore, but contentment. She placed her hands on Mekazu's cheeks, a kiss to last forever. Mekazu had tears too, since for the first time...

It was a miracle. It was. Despite of everything happened, both resolved not to be alone. Is it fate? No. Is it destiny? It isn't. What was simply that drives them, is their own heart and soul's desire.

Mekazu's soul, said that he should kiss Rika, with Minerva's guidance. Rika, her heart said to take the kiss and learn to love him... it was really a resolution worth a river of Lifestream.

Both released after two minutes, Rika stopped crying. She said. "Mekazu, I..."

Mekazu said. "Rika... I love you."

Rika lets her last tears fall down once more, but she said. "I love you too, Mekazu."

Both shared another kiss and went off to sleep, as Rika buried her head in Mekazu's chest.

* * *

**What. Did. I. Done. I cried when I wrote this! Its so worth a one-shot! Anyways, every warrior also needs a love to have support :3 Hojo's Schemes, Genesis's league, and Professor Alexander's point of view soon in one chapter!**

**Lets have a round of applause for this chapter! *claps***

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Favorite my dears! :)**

**Riku Kazyru, SOLDIER 1st Class, Trans-Out!**


	16. Act 15 - Riku's LifeStream Time Theory

**The Chapter of the day, my dears. Hojo's Past, Alexander's Point of View, and Genesis's Plans. Since from the start I will not leave behind any events that remain a mystery in my reader's heads. This chapter, will provide the answers you seek, you think and you wonder. Let us begin my theory: Riku's Lifestream of Time Theory.**

**Questions:**

**-What was Hojo before in his early life?**

**-What was Genesis doing in the four years?**

**-What was Professor Alexander's past life before Project R and how did he met Zeny, Mekazu's mother?**

**All of them, will be answered. Let's start with Professor Alexander's Point of View.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation. Only my OCs, my dears.**

* * *

**Professor Alexander's Point of View**

* * *

Professor Alexander's thoughts ran up on his head since Mekazu left his office from the last two days. He wore his glasses, and pondered on the morning sky in the window of his office at Shinra Building.

His mind clearly tells him.

_'I shouldn't had let Zeny die. I should had took the shot instead of her. This painful memories... am I bearing the burden of being guilty for what I done? My son... his love for his mother was beyond intense, the trauma that he saw her, dying with a bullet hole in the chest. He cried painfully for a week... I should had been there so early... President Shinra, you..._'

_Major Flashback: Eighteen Years Ago, before the Ragnarok Project began._

Professor Alexander was researching about an unknown materia at that time. Everyone else was talking about the Jenova Project. He said. "What is the Jenova Project, clearly?"

His fellow scientists approached him. The first one said. "You'll have to see Professor Gast for that. It was too complicated to understand."

The second one added. "Yes, and Professor Gast is an excellent scientist. His discoveries and researches made him the leader of the Science Department."

Professor Alexander nodded; he went to the Mako Reactor 1 for the Jenova Project.

He went to see Professor Gast. Once Professor Alexander found his laboratory, he said. "Gast Faremis, is that you sir?"

Gast Faremis, who was researching some of the articles related to Jenova Project, he saw Professor Alexander and said. "Oh hello there, who are you?"

Professor Alexander replied. "Alexander Ataxia. A Materia Scientist in Shinra Building. I came here... I took an interest in this Jenova Project."

"Oh, about that.." he said as he closed the folder he was reading. "I would be happy if you work for us, Professor Alexander. You will be in charge of regulating Mako energies within our test subjects."

"I'd be happy to help but... first I want to know the purpose of this." said Professor Alexander.

"Alright, take a seat and I'll tell you." said Professor Gast. Professor Alexander sat on the chair.

"On to my late discoveries in the giant crater on the north, I found a lifeform buried inside it. I identified this as a Cetra, or simply put, the ancient race of the Planet during it's early days. I named it Jenova, and brought the report back to Shinra. President Shinra took an interest about my proposal, and he approved it. Thus, the Jenova Project began and this Mako Reactor 1 is authorized for use. Our goal is to make a Cetra-Human hybrid generation, for more things to come as I can look forward to this activities of a Cetra and study the Planet's life, also that Cetra-Human hybrid can lead us to The Promised Land, a place full of paradise. We excavated Jenova from a 2000-year-old rock layer, and took out its cells for our experiments. More importantly, there are two sub-projects which runs this major experiment: Jenova Project G and Jenova Project S. Project G is led by Dr. Hollander, who is researching the Copy Technology until now. Jenova Project S, led by Professor Hojo. Even if his experiments were very insane and dangerous, we considered him as one of the most intelligent scientists at Shinra and that's the valid reason we take him into this. As for you, Professor Alexander. You are the head of the Materia Department, which you are still researching on how these materia are forged from the Lifestream. Now, if there will might be leftovers from two projects, why not lead a new project for us using the leftovers? I recommend you that you suggest it to the board once the two projects are done."

Professor Alexander noted Professor Gast's explanation. "I see, I'll work in this project."

Professor Alexander was now appointed by Professor Gast as a member of the Jenova Project.

After his work and when he was on his way home, he found a hurt lady on the road.

Professor Alexander tended to the lady, and asked. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Y-yes... Thank you..." said the lady as she stood up.

Professor Alexander thought for a minute, then asked again. "Miss, do you have any home to stay?"

The lady said shyly. "To be honest... I was being chased by the thieves... Help me... please.."

Professor Alexander smiled, and he said. "Alright, come to my house."

The duo ran to Professor Alexander's house, and panted.

"What's your name, by the way?" asked Professor Alexander.

The lady replied. "I'm Zeny... Zeny Hikari."

Professor Alexander smiled. "I'm Alexander Ataxia. Nice to meet you Zeny, you can call me Alex."

During the three-month sequence, Zeny and Alex, now became friends, whom had no place to stay, she manages Alex's house over the time. As time passes, they became closer until they fell in love with each other. Soon, they had been married and Zeny is bearing a child. A male child. But, one day, she went to confess to Alex about her identity...

Alex asked. "Zeny... what is it?"

"You may not believe me... honey.." said Zeny.

Alex said. "I trust you, Zeny. Now please, tell me."

Zeny said. "I... I'am a Cetra. An ancient race believed to be extinct all over the years when an alien came to the Planet a long, long time ago... I'm scared... my friend Ifalna and I were the last Cetra... please Alex... Don't take me to Shinra... please.." Her tears started to fall down.

Alex approached Zeny, and embraced her. Her eyes widened, as she was expecting Alex would take her to her worst fear, but he didn't. She tried to distance away from him, but she didn't. Their hearts' desire binds them together until the very end.

Alex said. "Zeny... I will not let them... I won't let them take you... I'm here, for you. I love you."

Zeny sobbed, yet she spoke softly. "I love you too... Alex.."

The next day, Alex was appointed to a board meeting about the Jenova Project.

Dr. Hollander was the first to speak, for the results of Jenova Project G.

"Jenova Project G, the project I led. It was a successful one, as I inject the Jenova Cells into two test specimens' fetus. Our development of the cells is progressing good, as we will expect the results to be remarkable."

The people clapped, and Professor Hojo is next.

"I led the Jenova Project S, one of my most major experiments in my life. Most intriguing, I say. I directly injected Jenova Cells to an unborn child, without any modifications. But I will keep a check on monitor to see my test subject if it was successful or not.

The people clapped again, this time.

A scientist said. "What happens to the leftovers?"

The second scientist declared. "We should dispose them immediately. So we can continue the Jenova Project without any distractions."

The third scientist, however, objected it. "No! We musn't! Leftovers are the ones we could not put an effort into it, and we must be careful; mutated genes can be monsters!"

Alex, which he had the right moment to speak. He spoke. "Why not fuse ALL the leftovers into a single ultra-top secret project?"

Everyone went silent. But Hojo applaud Alex for his idea. "Very good, Alexander! To pursue our understanding... this is a great idea!"

The others thought for a while, but they approved Alex's idea.

President Shinra funded again for the very last project. "Make sure only Professor Alexander works on this. Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander will provide the necessary tools. Ah, yes. This project will be called... Project Ragnarok, or Project R, for short. Our goal is to make a SOLDIER that will destroy anyone that will oppose us. Assume that I rejected the idea, so you will work alone. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." said Alex as he leaves the room.

That day came,the experiment begins. Zeny is at Alex's laboratory. Professor Hojo left a box containing R Cells, and its instructions. Dr. Hollander provided the leftover genes, or simply mutants in also a briefcase.

Alex said, about to cry. "Honey, are you really sure about this?! Our child... "

"There's no other choice, honey! He is also a Cetra... he needs to protect himself.." replied Zeny, also about to cry.

"Honey..." said Alex softly. "Alright, let's do it."

The experiment began for three days, and they were shock that the birth date of their son was delayed for two years.

_Two years later..._

The boy was born. Zeny was so attached to the baby. Alex couldn't help but smile with tears of joy.

Alex asked. "What's his name, honey?"

"Mekazu. Mekazu Ataxia. Our beloved son." replied Zeny happily, also tears falling down on her face.

* * *

**Hojo's Past**

* * *

A male, teen voice, looks like Mekazu's voice, echoed in the Great Cavern of Wonders.

"Little else is known about Professor Hojo's past. His actions, hypothesizes and experiments were beyond human measure. He is a mad scientist, after all. What drove Hojo into this madness? Why does he pursue the science so much? I, the Lifestream of Time myself, will show you everything what happened, and give the answers you seek."

The Lifestream of Time changed his form, into a circular portal-like while the cyan, life energy in the form of light, revolves in the portal. The portal-like form manifested, and the hole appeared with colors, showing a vision of the past.

There stood, a young Professor Hojo, with his short hair, without a ponytail. His glasses' were very much different, like an ordinary glasses. He has the deep male voice before the high pitch, nasal voice took over the Professor Hojo we know today."

The past Professor Hojo was a calm, young man with stable, and successful experiments. He is genuinely caring for others back then. But there is one thing odd about him; he rarely speaks.

In the name of science, he vowed to expand the knowledge about the Planet. He is an ordinary scientist.

However, a single day entirely changed Professor Hojo from a calm man to a mad scientist.  
To sum up, a different experiment drove Hojo into madness. Of course, Hojo has failures but this one led to his breaking point to be destroyed into madness. Here, is what happened, images provided by the Lifestream of Time.

His idea gave way, and said. "What if, I can bring a dead person back to life by placing living cells and organs?"

Professor Hojo was conducting an experiment, and it was the first inhuman experiment he performed, where if a corpse is implanted with living cells and organs, that corpse might be brought back to life.

Professor Hojo, without doubts, he declared. "Let us start the experiment."

Professor Hojo, tested his hypotheses on 24 test subjects for four days. He never slept, actually. Two weeks later, oh my! The corpses did brought back to life, but one thing was odd; Insanity. Hojo saw insanity in them, and insanity is filling him slowly and slowly... as his creepy laughter filling the air, replacing his deep voice into a nasal one. He vowed to pursue science even more and gain the understanding about the Planet. Thus, his past self was completely changed.

"Until then, a year prior before the Jenova Project- Professor Hojo, became a complete mad scientist. His experiments were beyond human comprehension- His test subjects were virtually impossible to be handled except for him. Thus, that is the Professor Hojo we know today." said the Lifestream of Time, finishing the tale.

* * *

**Genesis's Plans**

* * *

Shinra News stated that Genesis was killed in action. Or is he hiding all the time? Tch. Decisive Lies, Shinra might be at its downfall someday...

Genesis Rhapsodos, a SOLDIER 1st Class, was actually the result of Project G, led by Dr. Hollander. During the sparring with Sephiroth and Angeal in the Training Room, he had a shoulder wound. The mako seeped into the wound, causing degradation. His genetics were diffusing, as he pass the traits of his, into others. His body, is freezing in white.

The last time, Zack defeated Genesis- and he fell off to the excavation site's pit. However, he was found by Mekazu, who already knows, he used his wing to fly back. Last seen from Nibel Reactor; drawing Sephiroth to the wrong conclusion that his mother was a monster.

Now, where is he and what is he planning right now? We will take a closer look on it.

At the depths of the Banora Ruins, there are establishments built from ShinRa years ago. Genesis, at the Light of Doom, said. "The gift of the goddess..." as he went on to the statue, with a huge, pinkish-yet-red ball, believing it to be the Goddess Materia.

"The time isn't yet right. I must need Sephiroth's cells." said Genesis, leaving the Light of Doom.

The LifeStream of Time appeared again in the Great Cavern of Wonders, speaking. "I'm sorry, but the information about the third question is too vague. But, a boy with enough power, may reveal the answer. Today, Genesis needs Sephiroth's cells in order to offer up to the Goddess Materia, and the "gift of the goddess" will be bestowed into him, stopping degradation although scientifically speaking that Hollander said, injecting pure S cells into a degrading sample would completely stop the degradation."

* * *

**The LifeStream of Time**

* * *

Nobody knows when, how, or why did the LifeStream of Time existed. Since around the Planet's early days, the Lifestream has been travelling around the it eternally, and one example is Minerva, the Goddess, is directly created from the Lifestream. However, when she cannot contain any more surges of Lifestream, it decided to split into two beings: one being Minerva, and one being the LifeStream of Time. The LifeStream of Time, has equivalent power with Minerva; however, he cannot fight, but he can intervene. His actions, were considered historical. He records logs of days what the world has been doing- even Shinra. Nobody can steal the power of the Lifestream, even Jenova cannot. Which is why, the two reigning deities are locked within the Great Cavern of Wonders. The Great Cavern of Wonders, located near the North Crater, is a very dangerous place, nothing can venture deeper, not even Shinra's underlings, and a very mysterious power source is running to the deepest level of it. no one can venture deeper, except for one person. That person, is the SOLDIER Legend.

* * *

**The longest chapter by now. I guess this was made in order for you guys, to clear off the wandering questions popped up in your heads. **

**What can I say to my chapter parts:**

**-Professor Alexander's Point of View: This is Professor Alexander's background; you do not need to ask why Zeny died, the answer is in Chapter 9 if you seek.**

**-Hojo's Past: It's actually like I'm trying to guess out his past, it's okay. Everyone thinks how did Hojo turn into a mad scientist.**

**-Genesis's Plans: Little else is known about here, but... I will make more battles, especially the last ones, more detailed and descriptive.**

**One note: The LifeStream of Time, is ME. I can also be a character but I must represent myself as the LifeStream of Time, doing all kinds of things related to time.**

**If you seek more answers, ask me via review. Let us know what are your comments about my theory by reviewing it.**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Favorite, my dears.**

**Riku Kazyru, SOLDIER 1st Class, Trans-Out.**


	17. Post-Climax 1 - Crisis Begins

**Ah, finally. The story will be reaching its climax soon. Let us skip this into three years of peaceful time, as the clones from Hojo's laboratory disappear and Zack and Cloud being hunted. I have been conflicted by my own ideas which path to take,but let us see what I can do. I decided I might put in many words more than 1,000 per story so you won't be bored with short chapters. Otherwise your mind says its too long to read.**

**Disclaimer: My dears, I do not own anything here, only my OCs.**

* * *

_Three years passed- Mekazu and Rika were closer together, Cloud had been trained to fight- especially Cloud did not have any S Cells or mako infested in him, thus an alternative power source surges Cloud to fight around the level of Zack. Minerva gave this blessing for him. Revelations passed, knowing that Mekazu is a Cetra except Shinra doesn't know. Mekazu performed and completed missions as a Turk and a SOLDIER. He never regret fighting monsters and machines. AVALANCHE was still being developed, but Mako Reactors 5 and 3 were destroyed by Mekazu during these years. He constantly kept watch of Aerith as a Turk, and Professor Alexander, finally had the right time to tell Mekazu his true parentage. He set off the journey to Banora Ruins to research the odd energy emanating from the underground._

Something was very odd. Before the clones vanished, at the laboratory of Shinra Manor's basement... the first glass broke by the Zack clone, and then pressed something on the other valve- He tried to get Cloud, but as soon as he carried him, both disappeared without a trace. This led Shinra believe that Zack and Cloud are on the run.

Mekazu, having the power to collect information as a Cetra, confined this to Zack and Cloud.

"What?! Being hunted?!" said Zack, in shock.

Mekazu replied."Yeah, they are going to start in the slums."

"So that means... we should be away from Midgar?" said Cloud.

"Zack..." said Aerith sadly.

Tifa looked worried once she learned this. "Cloud... you guys have to be away from here awhile."

Rika said. "Meka... will you come back too?"

Mekazu grinned, despite the situation. "Always! Why not? I'm doing everything to save these two, anyway!"

Rika smiled. "That's good..."

"We promise, we will come back!" said Mekazu.

Zack agreed. "Heh! I won't be dead so easily!"

Cloud added. "I'll be fine."

Barret, who heard the news, he said. "You better not be dyin' on us, kids! I won't be forgivin' you if you die, Mekazu!"

Mekazu laughed. "Yeah yeah, off we go! Ragnarok Weapon!"

Ragnarok Weapon appeared infront of Mekazu, its form shifted, into a quadrupetal biomechanic dragon with two pairs of wings, and 3 mounts.

"Take Care!" the other four yelled in unison as Zack, Cloud, and Mekazu went off.

As the trio went off with Ragnarok Weapon as the transportation medium, Mekazu, with Zack and Cloud were headed straight towards Nibel Plains's edge, as Mekazu saw Cissnei and they decided to land down, going to talk to her.

"What are you doing, Mekazu?" asked Zack.

Mekazu replied. "I gotta talk to Cissnei." Cloud said. "Won't she report us?"

"I trust her since the last years we went on a mission together." said Mekazu.

Cissnei, at below, saw the Ragnarok Weapon coming down. "A mecha dragon? I've never seen one before." she wore binoculars to take a closer look.

"Zack?! And Mekazu?!" Cissnei's eyes widened as they saw the Ragnarok Weapon coming down.

"Cissnei." yelled Mekazu.

"Mekazu... why? Why did you hide this from me?" asked Cissnei with a disappointed look.

"Cissnei... remember.. Zack has to live... so as Cloud!" said Mekazu.

Cissnei nodded.

"Mekazu.."  
Mekazu continued. "Every moment... Shinra is controlling the world. Don't you understand?"

Cissnei replied. "We can't disobey them... We are Turks-"

"Can't disobey?! Is it because you guys are feeling alright? Truth is, you are not! Or are you guys scared of Shinra?" said Mekazu, distressed.

He continued. "People die every day. Shinra has already killed millions of people, even the Mako energy they have, its siphoning away the life of the Planet... I can't do something about it! Which is why, I'm on my own path..."

Cissnei said. "If they know what they're doing, they should had stopped! Who else could blow away the reactors recklessly besides AVALANCHE?"

"I blew the Mako Reactors 3 and 5 last three years." said Mekazu.

"How come...? The people didn't die from those explosions!" said Cissnei, shocked.

Mekazu frowned. "Because... I'am... a Cetra."

Cissnei's eyes widened once again, she thought Aerith was the only Ancient left in the world.

"Unbelievable..." said Cissnei.

"Now you know... don't chase us anymore." said Mekazu.

Cissnei called Tseng. "Tseng, I've lost the target. Mekazu said he didn't find anything at Gongaga." She hung up.

Zack and Cloud felt relieved that the Turks do not have to get them for a while.

Cissnei said. "I guess this is all I can do for you three..."

Mekazu said. "Thank you." He bowed.

Cissnei smiled. "Well, I have to go back. Where are you planning to go?"

Mekazu said. "Modeoheim. Gotta see my mother's grave."

Mekazu mounted the Ragnarok Weapon once again.

Zack said. "Until we meet again!"

* * *

**Climax. That's the answer. Do not worry, 50-50 chance Zack will survive. As for the final battle of the story, it will be a two way. Zack vs. Genesis Avatar, and Mekazu vs. M_. Can you guess who is that person? **

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav, my dears.**

**Riku Kazyru, The LifeStream of Time, trans-out!**


	18. Post-Climax 2 - Mekazu's second wing

**Post-Climax 2, my dears. This is where Genesis and Hollander seek for S cells, in Gongaga.**

**Oh? You do not recall the M? Perhaps, a clue must be given. M is one of the most powerful characters of the game. And M is just the initial letter for the name.**

**Disclaimer: My dears, I do not own FFVII. Only my OCs.**

* * *

The Ragnarok Weapon is flying through the high skies of the Planet. Despite Ragnarok Weapon's enormous size, it has the power to compress itself into smaller forms which suits under Mekazu's commands.

Zack asked. "So... where are we headed next?"

Mekazu replied. "Gongaga." He lied to Cissnei that he would go back to Modeoheim.

Zack said, confused. "My hometown? What about it?" Cloud just became silent, looking around the bottom side.

Mekazu said. "Late reports. Sightings about Angeal is all around the world."

Zack's eyes widened- his mentor who died in his hands, still alive? Maybe not. He believes Mekazu for now, though he isn't sure.

The LifeStream of Time, whose is traveling in the Planet, started traveling to the skies, and he will be talking to Mekazu. Its appearance is the LifeStream itself, and Zack and Cloud were amazed of his grace.

**"Ah, the boy whom Minerva kept talking to."** said the LifeStream of Time.

"Minerva?" asked Zack. "Who is she? asked Cloud.

Mekazu replied. "Zack, she is the Goddess whom Genesis kept reciting about, the damn LOVELESS. Still epic."

The LifeStream of Time said. **"Indeed. So, I'am her twin in terms of origins. I'm Aresia, the God of the Planet's timeline."**

Mekazu thought for a while. "You were able to appear talking to me because I'm the Cetra?"

Aresia replied.** "Correct, and also the people close to you.**"

**"Angeal has been indeed sighted in Gongaga, to prove the world's testimonies."** said Aresia.

Mekazu said. "I wonder if I could get some answers from him."

**"You will, with 2 unexpected guests I will anticipate. Until we meet again, Mekazu."** said Aresia, fading away.

Cloud said. "Mekazu... how do you confess to a girl?"

Mekazu blushed. "Huh..? I..."

Zack grinned. "Cloud's gotta get tips to confess to Tifa!" Cloud blushed.

Mekazu blushed even more. "Honestly... I did not confessed to Rika..."

Zack said. "Then how did you two end up together?"

Mekazu replied. "Uh... She was crying because of what happened a month ago last 3 years... so Minerva forced me to kiss her... but unexpectedly she took it... so... we love each other, and that's all." he blushed hard.

Zack's eyes widened. "Woah! You sure are a fast mover! Anyways, what happened to her a month ago last 3 years?"

Mekazu's face darkened. "Shinra burned her hometown into dust, including her family."

Zack said, in a different tone. "Those bastards..."

Cloud said. "Hojo..."

Mekazu re-assured him. "Promise. I won't let you get near him."

Mekazu said. "Zack... Later on I got to do something important, but it could be very dangerous to leave the two of you alone."

Zack said. "What is it, Mekazu?"

Mekazu said. "A year ago, Minerva told me everything. I see that her body isn't real; her physical body is locked within the depths of the Great Cavern of Wonders."

Zack asked, surprised. "Are you going to see a goddess?!"

Mekazu replied. "It seems so."

Cloud said. "I think it is your lucky day, Mekazu."

Mekazu replied. "I'm doing whatever I can to save all of you."

Mekazu saw a town nearby from the grounds. "Is this Gongaga?"

Zack replied. "Yeah."

Ragnarok Weapon is landing towards the abandoned Mako Reactor site.

"I wonder how Mom is doing..." said Zack.

"She's fine." assured Mekazu.

Ragnarok Weapon landed in

A group of Genesis copies and the real Genesis came...but what's this? Dr. Hollander is also degrading!

"Well, well. Look what we have here." said Genesis.

Dr. Hollander replied. "Two of you must have the pure S cells..."

Mekazu said. "Not your lucky day, Genesis." Ragnarok Weapon shifted again, this time into a scythe.

"Good- an army of my copies will keep you busy." said Genesis, smirking.

Mekazu smirked. "It is my lucky day. I'm a one-man army killer, after all."

Mekazu extended his wing and flew away to the wasteland; going to intercept the incoming armies.

Zack prepared his stance. "Hollander!"

Hollander said. "Nothing is going to happen if you just give the S cells."

Cloud, also prepared for the battle stance. "I learned how to fight, too..."

The two versus one battle is about to take place... Genesis flew overhead to fight Mekazu.

Genesis said. "Your legacy ends here, Mekazu."

Mekazu said. "You're the one to talk."

The advancing army came in crazy numbers, about to jump and attack Mekazu.

Mekazu's closed his eyes, and once he opens, his went red again with cat-like pupils.

Mekazu said. "Limit Break: Ragnarok!"

Ragnarok Weapon acted- turning itself into a giant biomechanic bow while the other parts cladded in Mekazu's legs for support, and arms for offensive capability.

Mekazu flew to the sky, and his second wing... EMERGED.

Genesis's eyes widened. "What?! Mekazu has now a pair of wings?!"

The copies attempting to attack him in midair were immobilized.

Mekazu said. "Boy, oh boy. Genesis, you sure remember this scenario."

Genesis got shocked. "The arrow has left the bow of the goddess... What?!"

Mekazu said. "That's right! I'm making a variation of Minerva's Judgment Arrow!"

Genesis said. "Tch. I can't handle this." He flew away fast pace trying to evade Mekazu's attack.

Mekazu declared. "Ragnarok: Prism Arrow!"

He fired the arrow from the Ragnarok Weapon itself; it caused a huge apocalyptic explosion- killing hundreds or thousands of Genesis copies, utterly eliminating them into dust.

Genesis saw the whole scene, and he said.

"He eliminated the last of my copies... I.." Genesis flew back far away.

Meanwhile, Zack and Cloud defeated Hollander, fading away into the LifeStream.

Zack asked. "What's next, Mekazu?"

Mekazu replied. "You go to Banora, Zack. You could see someone there. And Genesis resides underground.

Zack said. "Where are you, then?"

Mekazu replied. "Great Cavern of Wonders."

* * *

**There you go. Splitting paths!**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav my dears.**

**Riku Kazyru, the LifeStream of Time, Trans-Out.**


	19. Post-Climax 3 - The Materia and Source

**The last Post-Climax chapter, my dears. Expect the unexpected. **

**Full marks for you, you had guessed out who she is.**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I do mot own the Compilation. Only my OCs.**

* * *

Zack asked. "But how we will get to Banora?"

Mekazu facepalmed. "Ah, snap. I forgot."

A Shinra chopper appeared. Mekazu prepared for the battle stance. "Who are you?!" he asked.

It landed down, and the chopper opened the door. "It's me." said Cissnei.

Mekazu disarmed his weapon, and he asked. "Hmm... if by chance can you take these two to Banora?"

Zack said in relief. "..Sweet! I can go there!" Cloud said. "I'm going, too."

"Sure. I was going there, too, to investigate the sightings." Cissnei replied.

Mekazu said. "Thanks. I gotta go to Great Cavern of Wonders myself."

Her eyes widened. "The Great Cavern of Wonders?!"

Mekazu replied. "Yeah, the one with an odd energy source which made the machines go berserk, powerful monsters and some leftover contaminated Wutai and Genesis copies."

Cissnei frowned. "Aww... its materia reaction was even beyond measure.. are you sure you gotta go?"

Mekazu replied. "Of course. The Great Cavern of Wonders has missions which only a few would go deeper and deeper."

Cissnei asked. "But how will you get there? Its too far away."

Mekazu snaps his fingers, a pair of hawk's wings emerged- the edges were colored in red.

"This, is the answer." he said.

Cissnei, instead of being shocked, she was just surprised. "Alright, I'll take these two. Until we meet again."

As Zack and Cloud board the chopper, Mekazu yelled. "Zack! Cloud!"

They asked in unison. "Hmm?"

Mekazu smirked. "Don't you two dare die on me, or else those two ladies waiting for you won't forgive you!"

Zack and Cloud blushed. "Fine! Let's go!" said Zack. "Alright, alright." said Cloud.

The chopper flew to the opposite direction- Mekazu extended his wings and flew at supersonic speeds northwards.

Mekazu's thoughts ran up through his mind. 'Minerva...'

Aresia appeared, and took physical form. He had a white trench coat, but black metal-clad boots. His inner attire is black but his fingerless gloves are white. Aresia's hair is the same as Mekazu's. His eyes were golden, with white wings.

Mekazu asked. "Aresia. How's Minerva?"

Aresia replied. "Quite bad. Jenova's infection was advancing bit by bit even if I slowed it down by time."

Mekazu said. "I guess I have to be quicker." he sped up.

Aresia said. "By the way, there is a boon found in Banora."

Mekazu said. "I knew it. Something was very odd there. The Goddess Materia which Minerva supplies the power within..."

Aresia continued. "So this person named Genesis is trying to stop his degradation by using the materia."

Mekazu said. "If we don't act quickly, the materia would be dangerous for Genesis to take in. It would be corrupted by Jenova."

Aresia said. "So you mean, Minerva is symbiotic to the materia?"

Mekazu said. "Yes. The boon, is nurturing the Planet itself. If it's gone, the Planet's core will be the alternative source. Minerva, directly created and summoned from the Lifestream, is using her power to supply the Materia."

Aresia asked. "So, you mean your friends have to fight the materia while you cut off the source?"

Mekazu said. "Yeah, the climax is coming near. Afterwards we should be able to return safely."

Aresia said. "Sorry to break it, but... my vision says someone will die."

Mekazu, looking worried, asked. "Can I use Phoenix to revive him/her?"

Aresia replied. "If you have found the body, that is."

Mekazu found a big cave. "That must be it."

Aresia said. "Good luck."

Aresia disappeared as Mekazu lands down to the entrance of the cave.

Meanwhile, the chopper landed at the ruins of Banora.

A figure revealed to be Angeal appeared with a wing. He is seen in white.

"That must be him." said Cissnei.

The three came out from the chopper.

"Angeal?" asked Zack.

"No... its me.. Lazard." said Lazard, who was now an Angeal Copy.

Zack said. "What are you doing here?"

"To be honest, I do not really know. I just went with Hollander to exact my revenge but... once I became like this, the feeling for vengeance was gone." replied Lazard.

"I see." said Zack.

"I need your help. I want to save the world, and save Genesis as well." said Lazard.

"Save Genesis? What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

"Degradation. And I believe the odd energy down there, is corrupted." said a voice coming out from the shadows.

"Who's there?" said Zack, agitated.

"Sorry for not introducing myself." it came out as a man with a white lab coat opened. It was Professor Alexander. "I'm Professor Alexander, and please do not tell Mekazu about this."

"About what?" asked Lazard.

"I'm his father." replied Alex, with a worried look.

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard him.

"I did not have the chance to tell him- Where is he?" asked Alex.

"In the Great Cavern of Wonders." replied Cissnei.

Alex replied. "I see. He now knows his race."

Zack said. "I gotta go now down. I believe Professor needs some bodyguards, eh?"

"I gotta return to the Turks." said Cissnei.

"I'll try to protect Him." said Cloud.

"So am I." said Lazard.

"Thanks guys. I gotta hide while researching." said Alex, who hid in his base camp.

Zack jumped down to the outskirts- to see a base of operations led by Shinra years ago, with a hidden cave that looks like natural.

"He must be there." said Zack.

Zack entered the cave entitled Depths of Judgment at the same time Mekazu enters Great Cavern of Wonders, as the final battle is approaching near.

Minerva had stalled Jenova for three years, and recently Jenova caused an infection against Minerva; trying to corrupt her.

* * *

**Decided not to bold-en the words of Minerva and Aresia.**

**Anyways, the next chapter would be seriously long; I'm planning the final battle **

**Zack vs. Genesis Avatar/Mekazu vs. Corrupted Minerva at the next chapter, there must be confrontations first. After the fight, you might see an exhausted Cloud.**

**Zack's Final Stand will still happen... or will he survive? Or Mekazu tries to save him before the army advances further? Find out in the next chapters.**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Fav my dears.**

**Riku Kazyru, The LifeStream of Time, trans-out.**


	20. Climax - The Clash of the Chosen

**This is it, my dears. The story's CLIMAX. I will put the two fights into two sides; Zack's Side, and Mekazu's Side. Zack's side contains Zack vs. Genesis Avatar and Mekazu's side contains Mekazu vs. Corrupted Minerva. I gotta thank for the visitors and reviewers who followed me so far, since its my first time reaching a climax in the story. Well, here goes. I got alot of words to say at the end, for now, enjoy the battle. =3=**

**As for both sides, they are in different places, but in the same moment.**

**Additional Notes: Both sides' events are happening at the same time; no delays nor timestops, except for flashbacks that might happen to write.**

**Example, Zack's Side comes first, but once it moves to Mekazu's side, it'll be like back to the root of the Zack's side.**

**Like, Zack placed Seven Goddess Materias on the pedestal, and on Mekazu's Side, at the same time Mekazu puts in the LifeStream Crystal Seals. Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: My dears, I do not own the Compilation. Only my OCs.**

* * *

This is it. Two chosen people are now fighting for the Planet's fate. Aresia, the LifeStream of Time, is in the secret section within the Great Cavern of Wonders, is watching Zack go deeper through the Portal of Severance, and Mekazu is now almost near to the lowest levels of the Great Cavern of Wonders. They will open, fight, and try to win at the same time.

The Hero vs. the Materia, and the Guardian vs. the Source.

**Zack's Side**

An hour later, Zack had placed seven Goddess Materias on its pedestal; the door opens, with a white spectre of sight which is probably the Light of Doom. He had an eerie feeling on the sight, as he thought he might go to an otherworldly plane of existence. As he went closer, he saw Genesis almost going to take on the power of the eighth Goddess Materia; a heavenly boon.

**Mekazu's Side**

An hour later, Mekazu placed seven Lifestream Crystal Seals on the gate at the lowest level of Great Cavern of Wonders. The gate opens; with a sight of Hell inside, presumably Minerva was already corrupted by Jenova. He also had an eerie feeling on the scenery, as if it was the real Hell itself from the Planet. He saw one thing, however. Minerva is still trying to fight the infection; because her body is weakening and the gold trims and white robes are still present.

**Zack's Side**

There it is. Zack entered the Light of Doom; as Genesis looks up to the heavenly boon, reciting a LOVELESS act.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance..." said Genesis.

He continued. "Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation.."

Genesis turned around to face Zack. "You're late."

Zack walked towards him, but meters away. "LOVELESS again?"

Genesis said. "You have succeeded Angeal's spirit, and carry a part of Sephiroth within you... thus the three friends are reunited once again... and LOVELESS, is reenacted."

"No, open your eyes, Genesis!" said Zack.

**Mekazu's Side**

There he goes. Mekazu entered the deepest level of Great Cavern of Wonders. There, its a scenery of Hell. The crystals were red instead of cyan. Lava is flowing instead of water, as there are hellfire eruptions occuring in the land. As he saw Minerva, exhausted.

"You're...here..." said Minerva, weakly.

Mekazu said. "Minerva..."

Minerva continued, trying to catch her breath. "I can't... fight... the infection... anymore.."

Mekazu reassured her. "Let me handle the rest... I'll destroy the infection.."

**Both Sides - Different Place, same time**

Genesis, walked and recited the prologue of LOVELESS. "When the war of the beasts... brings about the world's end.."

"I... have come here, to help you." said Zack, in a worried look.

Minerva said. "Meka, my dear... I want you... to protect those you hold dear.."

"Minerva... I promise I will..." said Mekazu.

"The goddess, descends from the sky.." recited Genesis.

"The image... of this place... corresponds to my status... as.. of now.." said Minerva.

"Wings of light and dark spread afar... she guides us to bliss... her gift... everlasting." said Genesis.

"I'm... weakening...further... come fight Jenova... in this form.." said Minerva.

**Zack's Side**

The heavenly boon glowed with life energy, with surges of power can be felt and heard.

"What is that thing?" asked Zack, with eyes widened.

"The gift of the goddess... a heavenly boon found only in Banora.." replied Genesis.

Zack's eyes widened. "I thought the cells were the gift!"

"There are various interpretations.." said Genesis, walking to the center of the statue.

"We will all join... the lifestream.." stated Genesis. "You are no exception."

**Mekazu's Side**

The area shook like a quake. Hellfires raged even fiercer. The crystals were melting slowly.

"What's happening?!" said Mekazu.

"I.. can't... hold on... anymore.." said Minerva, weakly.

Mekazu's eyes widened. "Get a hold of yourself, Minerva!"

"I couldn't... I'm sorry... the infection has spread even... further..." replied Minerva.

"Jenova's infection... has caused me to..." Minerva tried to stand up, but couldn't. "To be corrupted... and take over the Planet.."

**Both Sides, same time and different place**

"The planet, has become my guardian." said Genesis, facing the rapier.

Minerva said. "Jenova... its coming.."

Genesis raised his rapier to the materia, and then suddenly it siphoned energy, and its unstable reaction, Genesis howled in intensity.

Minerva closed her eyes, as flames engulf her with the room shaking. She screamed in pain.

Zack yelled. "Keep talking to me! Don't let it take over!"

"Fight back, Minerva! Don't let it take over!" yelled Mekazu.

"You're not a monster, you're one of us!" said Zack.

Mekazu said. "You're a goddess, you can do it!"

Genesis howled harder as his eyes turn yellow, being contained by the energy of the materia.

Minerva screamed harder as her body went in red aura, being contaminated by Jenova's infection.

Zack readied his sword, as he charges towards Genesis. "Damn you!"

Mekazu prepared Ragnarok Weapon as a sword, as he charges towards Minerva. "Get the hell out of here!"

**Zack's Side**

The entire area transformed- into flows of LifeStream. Zack is standing, like in a concrete glass floor. Genesis's body changed, into a bigger monster, clad in a left feathered wing with an archwing at the right, as his sword holds the Goddess Materia.

**Mekazu's Side**

The entire area raged- as tremors happen more often. Mekazu is floating, with a platform made from Ragnarok Weapon and holding a scythe. Minerva, looked the same but something changed. Her gold trims were crimson red, her white robes were now black, and her size is two times bigger.

**Zack's Side**

Zack begins his attack- by running towards Genesis Avatar. He casted Flare in mid-air, temporary blinding it, Genesis Avatar reacted it with a surge of Lifestream blast- repelling Zack away. Zack recovered fast, as he starts Modulating Phase on his DMW- It's on Tseng's reel. It Power Surge'd. Zack prepares for his variation Limit Break: AirStrike.

Five Shinra choppers appeared behind him by magic, and targeted Genesis Avatar. They shot him with bullets first, before the 10 missiles hits on him.

Genesis Avatar took the damage, but used Overdrive, completely depleting Zack's magic capability and strains his muscles.

Zack was unable to stand. "Damn it!"

**Mekazu's Side**

Mekazu unfurled his pair of wings and proceeds to attack Corrupted Minerva full-force. He used Darkness in mid-air, sapping a bit of Mekazu's vitality, but it went flinching Corrupted Minerva. Corrupted Minerva countered with Krysta- killing him. But on the other side, Phoenix was automatically summoned, circling above the battlefield, dropping feathers to Mekazu. Thus, reviving him and getting back on his feet in the battle.

Mekazu started Ragnarok Phase on his Prism Core- It initiated in the Attack Reel. The Prism Core announced. "Attack Confirmed." Mekazu prepares for his variated Limit Break: Shooting Star.

Mekazu jumped up to the highest point of the area, and Ragnarok Weapon covers his body into a missile like-shape biomechanic meteor, as it is headed straight to Corrupted Minerva. The attack blasted, as it dealt considerable damage to Corrupted Minerva.

Corrupted Minerva took the damage, but used Abomination, completely breaking Mekazu's bones in the limbs and disabling Prism Core, making Ragnarok Weapon offline.

Mekazu was unable to counter. "Oh, shit!"

**Zack's Side**

Genesis Avatar begins his attack- by using quakes that topple Zack's balance. Genesis Avatar used Flare back, damaging Zack heavily.

Zack said. "Damn! I can't move!"

Zack found a dropped Elixir from his pocket he got closer to it, and drank it, replenishing his magic capability and refreshing his reflexes.

"Now I can get back to my feet!" exclaimed Zack, with an expression of joy.

**Mekazu's Side**

Corrupted Minerva initiated the attack- Thor's Hammer, sending a billion volts of lightning on Mekazu, paralyzing him even more and on the verge to faint.

Mekazu said. "Fuck! I can't do something!"

Mekazu thought of something, and he had an idea. Instead of controlling Ragnarok Weapon by Prism Core, he decided to focus on the R cells inside him, and suddenly...

The Ragnarok Weapon became active again, its own legs transformed into arm gauntlets/braces and leg guards, enabling Mekazu to move while his bones are healing.

Mekazu exclaimed. "Time for the real fight!"

**Both sides, at the same time and different place**

Mekazu launched forward at Corrupted Minerva; slashing it few times, as Corrupted Minerva does Flash Slash but Mekazu flied higher to dodge.

Zack rushed forward at Genesis Avatar's sword; slashing it few times, as Genesis Avatar does Shadow Flare but Zack rolled to dodge.

"It's time to end this!" said Zack/Mekazu.

Zack activated Modulating Phase from his DMW- at Genesis's reel.

Mekazu activated Ragnarok Phase from his Prism Core- at Special Attack reel.

"Power Surge!"

"Attack Confirmed."

Zack made a stance as he activates Limit Break: Apocalypse.

Mekazu made a stance mid-air as he activates Limit Break: Prism Arrow.

**Zack's Side**

The entire area of Lifestream was shrouded with black and gray clouds, as Zack floats and makes a red magic sigil under Genesis Avatar, and gathers amass energy of lightning in one hand, releasing all at once.

Zack yelled. "Apocalypse! Full Power!"

It released the lightning energy from above, starting from one flash, then a series of lightning bolts shrouded Genesis Avatar, shredding him to pieces.

**Mekazu's Side**

Ragnarok Weapon transformed into a bow with shifting biomechanical engines, and further support is added into Mekazu's limbs as he raises himself up in the high area of the cave, as the Ragnarok Weapon, spins itself like Minerva's Judgment Arrow, spinning it constantly faster as lightning bolts began to surround it.

Mekazu yelled. "Prism Arrow! Maximum Power!"

Mekazu fired the Prism Arrow, piercing Corrupted Minerva, following a huge blast of energy.

**Both sides, the same time and different place**

Genesis Avatar, now unable to go on further, became defeated as all the lifestream in him left his body, and the materia cracked into pieces.

Corrupted Minerva, now unable to control Minerva's Body, became defeated as the entire area went back to normal, and Jenova's infection was cured.

At the secret section in the Great Cavern of Wonders, Aresia felt relief.

"Finally, those two... saved it..." said Aresia, with a look of a smile.

* * *

**I guess that's that! XD There you go, the final battle appeared. Well, there will still be ending chapters to come.**

**Err.. what can you say about this? Messy? XD It's okay!**

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Favorite, my dears.**

**Riku Kazyru, Trans-Out.**


	21. Epilogue - A hero's work is never done

**The ending, my dears. Prism Core is coming to end, sorry. But I'm making a sequel right after this. Better check my profile for it. Zack WILL NOT survive, but instead... REVIVED. Prepare for some feels. And you, don't try skipping the scene XD You might wanna see how DMW works and how Mekazu revives him.  
**

**Disclaimer: My dears, I do not own The Compilation. Only my OCs.**

* * *

Zack, carrying the unconscious Genesis, went back from the entrance to Banora Ruins, as he saw Lazard, on the verge of death while Cloud, was in the deep state of poisoned/paralyzed/exhausted. Genesis had just been dying from the last battle but, Minerva revived him from the Lifestream because of his unfinished work. Professor Alexander returned to Shinra as the attacks have been ceased.

Zack said. "Director!" as he approaches Lazard.

"Shinra... attacked us.." said Lazard. "I got... some help.."

Zack turned around to see the last Angeal Copy, dying. His face went in tears as he feel sympathy for the beast.

Zack looked on Lazard one last time; as his body went cold; died.

Meanwhile, Mekazu had cleansed Minerva's soul; returning everything the way it was. She thanked Mekazu so much that she gave a golden materia to be a remembrance. He went back to the entrance of the cave as he was viewing the sky.

Back to Zack, as he saw Lazard and the last copy being dissolved into the Lifestream; and he saw a note. A note from her.

_Hey, how's it going? We were waiting for you as we prepare dinner for you the next day you guys come back. For Mekazu, Rika's worried sick about him. She said, she wants to hug him. Tifa misses Cloud, too. She wants to see you too. As for me... I want to spend more time with you. We want you guys to come back in one piece, alright? We love you. -Aerith, Rika, Tifa_

"They sure missed us..." said Zack.

At the same time...

"Aerith... wait for me." said Zack, looking up the sky.

"Rika... I'm coming for you." said Mekazu, also looking up the sky.

Zack saw a motorbike with its keys nearby.

He boarded Cloud and Genesis in, as he attempts to come back towards Midgar.

Mekazu extended his pair of wings. "I forgot... OH SHIT! I gotta go see Zack and Cloud."

Mekazu flew at supersonic speeds- towards the wasteland as he tries to find Zack and Cloud for a day.

A day passed, Mekazu did not find him within Midgar's wastelands, He desperately tried to search him.

The motorbike ran out of fuel as Zack gets Cloud and Genesis, unconscious, on the truck, headed towards Midgar.

Zack grinned. "You sure are worn out, Cloud. We're best friends, right? We'll go see the girls with Mekazu."

Zack used an old pair of binoculars; This is bad! He saw an entire army of Shinra infantrymen and SOLDIERs advancing through the direction they were headed.

"Pops, will you get us down? Looks like something gets bad." said Zack.

The man replied. "Sure, but be safe, alright?"

"I will." said Zack, as they board down while Zack carries Cloud and Genesis

_-FMV Sequence-_

Zack poked Cloud's forehead, Genesis's ear, as he walks away towards the army.

Meanwhile, Mekazu is trying to find Zack. "JUST WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled Mekazu, unable to find the duo in the wastelands.

**Zack's Final Stand, or is it?**

The entire army of Shinra has pointed guns and swords at Zack.

"Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep." said Zack, breathing. He readied his sword, as he prepared the stance, but before that. He did Angeal's trademark pose, the SOLDIER's dreams and honor.

"Embrace your dreams. Protect your honor... as SOLDIER!" yelled Zack, filled with rage. "COME AND GET IT!"

Zack started attacking a select few SOLDIERs and infantrymen, killing them with blades. Modulating Phase from DMW appeared suddenly from his mind- with a cracking mechanics, meaning his DMW is getting broken.

In the reel, it was Sephiroth, and Tseng. Flashbacks were appeared from Zack's heart.

_Sephiroth, his hero. _

_Voices of Sephiroth was heard, as well as compliments, and every conversation was being recorded. _

_Tseng, his comrade. _

_He had assisted Tseng in Banora, and Modeoheim. His voices were heard, Tseng wanted to return the favor, but, he couldn't find him today._

Suddenly, it was a female voice.

_Cissnei, his friend._

_Voices were heard too, as well as their first meeting. Confrontation with Mekazu was also recorded, as seen. The last voice was, "Tseng, Zack, I gotta go."_

The DMW reels break in as Tseng, Sephiroth, and Cissnei were in the reel. It glowed white as the three persons in the reel became ceased like white silhouettes.

Zack continued to kill more SOLDIERs and infantrymen, as his soul drives him to fight harder to see Aerith. The 2nd DMW Modulating Phase begins, again.

In the reel, it was Angeal and Cloud. Flashbacks also appeared.

_Angeal, his mentor._

_They had fun times, voices also heard. The "dreams" and "honor" were always the key significance in Zack's SOLDIER pride._

_Cloud, his legacy._

_He made him his best friend for years, as he protects him with all his might, because, Cloud is Zack's legacy._

Another voice was heard, this time... it was Mekazu.

_Mekazu, his guardian._

_Mekazu vowed that he would protect him and Cloud at all times. Voices were heard, Strange, Mekazu couldn't find him and he desperately tried to save him. His last line in the flashback was, "This will be a damn crash course back in the shitty slums!"_

As Cloud, Angeal and Mekazu's reels were matched, the same thing happened. It became white silhouettes.

Zack's mind went blank a little as he is shot by the last three Shinra troops, and Zack being weakened.

"Tch.. there are few left." said Zack, tiringly.

The clouds darkened. Everything was dark. It might be Zack's final hour.

Zack continued to fight more, until... a loud bang was in Zack's body. He was now laying down, as the last troop shoots him.

The last Modulating Phase occured- Aerith is the only one left.

_Aerith, his love._

_Voices of her were heard, and everything has been in Zack's mind. Every moment of her, and her last words before Zack is now collapsing... "I love you."_

The DMW reels break in after Aerith's reel was been matched. The troops continued shooting Zack until he was dead.

Few minutes later, Cloud was awakened from his paralysis, and he saw all the dirt and blood.

Cloud came closer weakily...

Zack said, on the verge of death. "Hey..."

"You are... my living... legacy." said Zack, weakly.

"I'am... your living legacy.." said Cloud.

He had enough strength to lift the Buster Sword towards Cloud. "My dreams... my honor... they're yours now."

Cloud had the sword, in just a moment- Zack died.

Meanwhile, Aerith was suddenly bursted out crying.

**He died. **The planet rang in, depressed.

Tifa and Rika were trying to comfort her, but they had tears as well.

"Why..." said Aerith, crying.

Back at the overlook...

Cloud suddenly realized what happened to Zack. He lets out a heart-breaking cry of despair.

Meanwhile, at kilometers away, Mekazu heard it. "Cloud?! DAMN IT! WHY?!" He flew, finding him.

Cloud, while crying silently hard, he understood he had to leave Zack. He started walking away, with Buster Sword being pulled.

An hour later, the skies brightened, Mekazu found his body.

"What did I have done... WHAT THE HELL DID I HAVE DONE?!" said Mekazu, in regret.

Mekazu said, letting his tears on the loose. "Zack... I want you to let you know..."

He slowly pulled out a red materia from his pocket. "If you really wanted to be a hero... you have to live long for your loved ones, too... A hero's work is never done, remember.."

Within that said, Mekazu yelled. "PHOENIX!"

Phoenix was summoned, and understood its master. Its feathers fell on Zack's body.

Zack's lifeless body, started to glow, as he is being brought back to life...

Mekazu saw an unconscious Genesis lying on the rocks, as he tended to him.

Mekazu, with eyes filled with rage, he said. "Damn you, Shinra... you will pay..."

He stood up with Ragnarok Weapon overlooking the sky. He declared. "Operation Ragnarok, begins."

* * *

**Goodbye Prism Core. Atleast Zack is being revived. This is the first story completed, so wait for the sequel! **

**Rate and Review, or Follow and Favorite, my dears. By the way, the name for my sequel wll be: **

**-Matrix Fantasy**

**-Operation Ragnarok**

**Either of the two.**


End file.
